Naruko
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: The Life Story of Naruko Uzumaki -Female Version of Naruto Uzumaki- , and how Naruko ends up falling for the man she really despised. An AU story, rated M for violence, swearing, lemons in later chapters and much more. NaruXSasuke Story. Not Yaoi guys!
1. Chapter One: Becoming a Genin

**Naruko**

**An Alternate Naruto Uzumaki Fanfiction**

**Written By thenarutofanfreak22

* * *

****Author's Note:**

_Hey guys its me again, I bring to you one of my new crazy fanfictions that just suddenly popped into my head. As I work on the Dark Oracle Saga for you guys' enjoyment, I decided to make a story dedicated to the Main Character Naruto Uzumaki once again._

_I just find the little guy so adorable sometimes, even though he's like my 4__th__ Favourite Male Naruto Anime character, though he's still somewhere in that big heart of mine. Anyway back to getting to what this story is about. _

_This is an alternate universe fanfiction, meaning that instead of Naruto being a male, he will be in the form of his Orioke No Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu), and yes with clothing on guys, you pervs :P and this is in no way a Yaoi story because the pairing I'm putting Naruko (Naruto's female name) with is Sasuke Uchiha. Plus, the fact that Naruto will be a girl and not a guy proves this story is not Yaoi. Don't ask me why, I just well I kind of was a naughty girl and read this really, really interesting 'book' that had Naruko/Naruto and Shippuuden Sasuke in it. So um yeah –shifty eyed look- getting to the point, this will be a story between the Original series and Shippuuden and possibly a futuristic mix up._

_**W**__**arnings:**__**Rated M for Lemons that involve some possible Yuri action (Girl on Girl action for those of you who don't know what Yuri means), and Male on Girl action, possibly a lot of cussing and god knows what else this story might have in it, just going to put Rated M just to be safe. **_

_All Naruto Concepts and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I am borrowing them to simply make do with the time I have to kill and for the shear entertainment of all the Naruto fans out there. __Though the idea of Naruko probably belongs to me as well as anyone else that's made a story about Naruto being a female._

_This is a Fluffy, Romance/Comedy action packed story, and you name it.__ Also there will be slight plot twists to accommodate the fact Naruto is actually a girl in this story. So without further a do the story of Naruko begins at where Naruto in the Original Series begins his life story.

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Becoming a Genin**

"Tee-hee…you'll never catch me!" shouted a cute feminine voice as a girl with whiskered cheeks and blonde pig tails ran as fast as she could down the streets of a Village somewhere in the Ninja world. Dressed in a simple black shirt with the Village's symbol on it and a brightly orange short skirt that went to her knees.

The person in question's name was yelled as two high ranking Shinobi attempted to run after her, "GET BACK HERE NARUKO!" Naruko had done something very horrible to the Hokage Mountain faces, as it could obviously be seen by a bunch of the villagers who were there at the moment gawking at Naruko's handiwork Plus the fact she was supposed to be in class right now listening to a boring lecture by her sensei, Iruka Umino, was also enough to get her into double trouble.

Naruko giggled as she continued to keep running, "You guys don't have the guts to do what I did! Now do you? Losers!" She shouted back at them and made it look like she was running down a lane way, and pulled out her Cloak of Invisibility and used it to blend into the wooden fence that blocked off whose ever property was behind them. She stifled a giggle as she listened to the idiots run past her.

She then after pulling the cloak down started laughing, "Hehehehe, idiots…" She continued giggling before a shadow appeared above the blonde kunoichi in training. "Oh yeah Naruko?!" shouted an angry and pissed off Iruka-sensei as he stood there with both his hands on his hips.

"EEEK!" Screamed Naruko as she jumped up probably what looked to be 2 feet into the air at being startled by her sensei and fell on her backside after this, after recovering from her shock and rubbing her bottom which hurt now thanks to Iruka startling her she whined, "What are you doing Iruka-sensei?"

"No what are you doing here! Shouldn't you be in class Naruko?!" said Iruka as he grabbed her shoulder and started dragging her back to the Ninja Academy. Naruko attempted to struggle to get free but ended up being tied up both her hands and feet as she was dragged.

* * *

Once she was dragged back to class, still tied up, her whole entire class was staring down at her, probably laughing at her seeing she had managed to get caught skipping class again. Iruka started giving her a lecture in front of the entire class,

"I've about had it with your pranks Naruko, the Graduation test is tomorrow, and this will be your third time taking it and probably failing it…" He then went on blabbering about stuff, Naruko attempted to tune him out by looking at the floor, also avoiding some of the angry stares some of his classmates were throwing him, particularly from a girl in her class she had wanted to make friends with desperately, Haruno Sakura. The girl was so smart, yet she was always chasing after that one boy that Naruko didn't want to mention right now at a time like this.

Suddenly Iruka spoke up, "Do you understand what I'm saying Naruko?!" Naruko quickly came out of her reverie and spoke up half not paying attention, "Yeah, Yeah…" She was always getting tired of the lectures from Iruka; half of them were always so stupid sounding to her. Iruka was livid in anger as he then shouted,

"FINE! Seeing Naruko here isn't paying attention, we are all going to review the Transformation Technique once again today!" Naruko had a bad feeling she really pissed her entire class off, and felt bloodlust all around her. She heard her entire class groan and then heard Iruka speaking up, "Get into a line and I'll call your name alphabetically…"

Iruka then untied Naruko and Naruko got up and adjusted her skirt and shirt. She then went to join the others in a line. Iruka then spoke, "I want you guys to transform into a version of me today, something simplistic." Iruka then went down the list of people.

Naruko was standing in between one of her good friends, well not really a good friend but she sometimes hung out with him and his buddy, Nara Shikamaru whining, "Man what a drag…" Then heard the girl next to him, Yamanaka Ino complaining as they watched Haruno Sakura do her transformation and then a certain boy that again Naruko refused to name complete the transformation jutsu, before Naruko's name was called, "We always pay for your screw ups Naruko! Why can't you get a brain for once?" Naruko heard her name being called before she responded, "Uzumaki Naruko…"

"Whatever…" said Naruko as she took her place. A pair of eyes, ivory eyes at this was watching Naruko, but Naruko didn't pay attention to those eyes. One single thought could be heard, '_Naruko-Chan, do your best…_' and suddenly an idea popped into Naruko's head and she then made the handseal, 'Henge!" Instead of transforming into Iruka, she had instead transformed into a naked adult female, thank goodness all of her most private of places had been covered with smoke.

Iruka stared at the sight in front of him, his jaw dropped, eyes wide open. Naruko gave him a wink, and this sent Iruka stumbling backwards with a very heavy nosebleed in the process. Some of Naruko's classmates were in shock and yet those who found Naruko's pranks funny were just shaking their heads, silently laughing. Naruko laughed as she transformed back into her clothed self and said,

"HA, HA! That's my Orioke No Jutsu! You fell for it!" She continued to laugh and point until Iruka had managed to get back to his feet and stomped over towards Naruko and bonked her on the head with his fist, and began shouting,

"YOU and your stupid Jutsus! Stop making such trash type of techniques!" Iruka attempted to then bring his bloodied nose under control and said, "Class is dismissed for the day, make sure your well prepared for tomorrow's final Graduation test…" "Naruko! You stay here, there's a particular punishment in store for you, for your pranks."

Naruko groaned as the rest of the class gathered their things and headed off. Naruko pouted, as she crossed her arms against her chest, waiting for Iruka to doll out her punishment. "Naruko follow me…" He then shoved a bucket of what looked to be soapy water and a sponge inside of the bucket.

Naruko blinked and quickly took the bucket of water, careful not to spill a single drop, and began to grumble as she followed Iruka to where it was he was taking her. 5 minutes later and they were standing in front of Hokage mountain, or what was Hokage mountain with all the graffiti on the faces of those who had died and served the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Iruka then pointed up at the faces, "You don't leave here, until every last drop of paint is cleaned off the stone faces, do you understand Naruko?" he was still a little ticked off with Naruko's prank. Naruko pouted and nodded, "Yes Iruka-Sensei…" "Good now get to work." Said Iruka as he climbed up to the top of the first Hokage's head and perched himself there while Naruko got to work.

This was certainly going to be the most interesting thing to happen to Naruko as after being taken out for Ramen by Iruka and getting a lecture from him also that night. Naruko woke up early the next morning to practice some of the techniques she had learned in the academy, she always seemed to have a problem though with one particular technique during her younger years, and it was supposed to be the most basic of jutsus too.

* * *

It was that day also that her day would become a freaking nightmare, as she was sitting in her usual place in the class, the room buzzing with nervous energy as everyone waited for Iruka to announce what would be their final graduation exam. Usually the students would have to show off a technique to prove they are worthy of the rank of Genin. It also showed that they had the particular chakra control.

Iruka walked in with one of the other senseis, Mizuki standing at the door, "Today's Graduation exam, will be to see if you can perform the Clone Technique (Bunshin No Jutsu)." "When I call your names, you will come into the other room, to be tested."

Naruko almost ripped her pony tails out of her head as she screamed inwardly, '_OH NO! Not Bunshin No Jutsu! That's my weakest technique!_' She made a cute little whimpering sound and knew she was totally flat out and damn well screwed now. She would end up failing the exam again. Her stomach began to tighten into knots as Iruka called one of the students into the other room. '_Okay stay focused Naruko…just give it you're best and you should be okay…_' Naruko thought to herself and while waiting began practicing some handseals, she did this at times when she was nervous.

Her nervousness did not go unnoticed by a certain raven haired boy that was sneaking a peek towards her even though Naruko was trying to ignore practically everyone in the entire class. Dark eyes watched the blonde whiskered face 12 year old girl briefly before returning to pondering things inside of his head, waiting to be called for by their sensei.

* * *

20 minutes pass by and Naruko was the 3rd last person to be called in to be tested. Naruko gulped and tried to stay focused. "Here I go…" She then made the handseal for the technique; she began to power up her chakra as best as she could. "Bunshin No Jutsu!" she called out cutely and instead of making three exact copies of herself, she instead made one messed up looking clone. 

Her jaw dropped and she began biting her fingers nails. Turning her cerulean blue eyes towards Iruka, she could see his eye was twitching in anger and then eeked when she heard him yell, "YOU FAIL!" Naruko looked ready to cry at this moment, she had tried so hard to stay focused this year in class it was so hard to when someone like her had attention deficit problems.

She then heard Mizuki-sensei clear his throat and try to have a discussion to Iruka for a few moments, trying to get Iruka to give Naruko another chance at the test or at least letting him pass. Iruka was just too stubborn to let Naruko pass, and Naruko always thought Iruka was out to get her every time, never once giving the poor Kitsune girl a chance.

Naruko held back her tears as she walked out of the examination room dejectedly and immediately walked out of the academy, walking over to the swing under the tree in the school yard; she plunked herself down on it and looked down at the ground sadly. She had done her total best to perform that jutsu right; she always felt she was doing her best every time she failed. Maybe she should just give up totally on ever becoming a kunoichi.

She listened as the parents of her classmates came to pick up their children. This made Naruko feel so painfully lonely, she had been lonely since she could remember. The Village had always treated her differently; at times she had broken down whenever the other villagers tried to abuse her physically or with their harsh words. All Naruko ever wanted to do in life, was to be acknowledge, just once by someone.

That was why she had her dream, to become the greatest Hokage there ever was. But to others they had thought it was nothing but idiotic ramblings coming from the small blonde haired, blue eyed female whenever people started making fun of her. She would stick to her word and would make every last person that made her feel bad about herself, pay for it by definitely becoming Hokage.

Slowly she got up to her feet, the look of sadness still in those pretty eyes of hers as she began to start walking and immediately she bumped into Mizuki, "Oof!" she grunted and almost fell on her backside again and looked up at Mizuki. The man was staring hard down at her and he spoke up,

"Naruko-Chan, come with me, I want to talk to you." Naruko blinked and immediately followed Mizuki like a puppy being lead on a leash. Not knowing what Mizuki had to say to her, would indeed bring trouble to the Village she had grown up in, later on that night.

* * *

It was around 10 pm at night, the moon was full and almost at the zenith point in the sky, casting shadows and eerie white silver light through the trees of the Forest at one of the training grounds closest to Konohagakure's Main Gates. Mumbling and whistling could be heard as Naruko headed with a rather large looking sealed scroll strapped to her back, she had managed to get to the place that Mizuki-sensei had told her to be at to bring him the scroll.

Naruko sighed tiredly and parked her kiester on the ground and pulled the scroll in front of her as she adjusted her skirt to cover her legs more. "Okay…so…Mizuki-sensei told me to read this and I should be okay to pass that test again." She mumbled as she then opened the scroll and began reading it, "Multi-Shadow Clone Technique (Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu)." She puckered her lips together in a slight kissing, slight pouty look, "Man, Clone Technique is supposed to be my weakest jutsu and it just keeps coming up all the time!" She whined as she then frowned and said nothing while getting up to her feet after reading how to make the handseals.

"Okay this shouldn't take long…" She then got to work on practicing a new jutsu.

* * *

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT NINE TAILED FOX!" roared Mizuki, almost hours later. Naruko growled as she gave Mizuki the coldest of glares that had ever been seen on the blonde's face ever; you could have sworn her eyes looked slitted as she stood there after declaring she would kill Mizuki if he laid one more hand on her beloved sensei.

Mizuki then attempted to rush at her and quickly she place her left hand out fusing her middle and forefingers on that hand while doing the same with her right hand, making the sign of what looked to be a cross with her hands, she then called out, "Ninpo: Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Ninja Art: Multi Shadow Clone Technique)!" Over a hundred illusions appeared, all copies of the original Naruko were standing in one huge circle, in the trees and every little nook and cranny you could think of, there was a flesh and blood Shadow Clone of Naruko Uzumaki.

Mizuki was shocked, as was Iruka who was lying against a tree panting, bleeding from different wounds from being hit by Mizuki's giant shuriken and the like. Naruko cracked her knuckles and all the clones started shouting at Mizuki,

"What's wrong Mizuki I thought you said you were going to come after us, if you're not coming…we coming after you…" Mizuki didn't have much time before the entire army of Naruko Shadow Clones came at him and all that could be heard were the pained screams of Mizuki getting clobbered.

It was just before dawn, the sun was about to peek through the horizon and the trees. Mizuki lay bloodied, bruised and broken on the ground, alive but unconscious. Naruko was giving Iruka a silly little fox smile as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand; sheepishly,

"Um sorry about that…Iruka-Sensei, I kinda um got carried away…" Her clones had all long gone and she was standing alone in front of Iruka. Iruka looked slightly dazed as he thought to himself for a moment before a smile crept on his lips.

"Naruko-Chan, come here for a moment, I have something for you…" said Iruka. Naruko's blue eyes widened in surprise and quickly she bounced over to Iruka's side. Iruka spoke, "Close your eyes…"

Naruko nodded and closed her eyes and was told not to open them for 10 minutes. "Can I open my eyes now Iruka-sensei?" whined Naruko getting impatient to see what her sensei was up to. She had felt his hands on her forehead during the whole time, and was curious to know what was going on.

"Yeah you can Naruko…" Shocked silence as Naruko finally opened her eyes to see that her sensei's hitai-ate was no long on his forehead and a big smile on his face. She then reached up and felt something cold, on her hand as she felt metal there.

"Congratulations Naruko-Chan you finally passed the Exam, you're a Genin now." Said Iruka as he watched Naruko's eyes conflict with emotion. Naruko looked ready to be in tears at this moment, Iruka finally was the first person to acknowledge her. She did the best thing she could do now.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" She shrieked as she practically glomped him right there, pressing herself in a big hug against him. Iruka groaned in pain as he heard her giggling, "Naruko careful!" He grunted as he attempted to hug her back.

This was the beginning of a long life of things to come for the kunoichi Hokage wanna-be. And it was only going to get harder for her as well as the time past by.

* * *

**I know this seems a total repeat of the series and all, but trust me, my story is going to become my own soon, just wanting those who are starting to actually watch the series, to get a feel for this.  
**

**Anyway The Next Chapter will Be Posted up Soon. Take Care all and until Next time...**


	2. Squad Teams and a Rivalry is Born

**Chapter Two: ****Squad Teams and a Rivalry is Born**

Now that Naruko was now a Genin ranked kunoichi, Naruko was going to have so much fun, or at least enough fun. She had achieved one step closer to becoming Hokage. She giggled, she also had made a friend out of the young Grandson of the 'Old man' who she deemed that name to, the Third Hokage, Konohamaru.

She had taught him how to use her Orioke No Jutsu and even revealed her newest technique that was basically a combination of Orioke and her newly obtained Shadow Clone Jutsu to that good for nothing Ebisu. The man had fallen so badly for her Ninja Harem technique, she was still laughing at how funny it had been to watch his reaction.

Today was the big day for those who had graduated, it was her first day as a Genin ranked kunoichi and Naruko had been way too excited to sleep. So excited in fact, after finishing her breakfast, she had not realized that her Milk had been expired and had drank the whole entire thing.

She had got dressed in a nice orange skirt and made sure to put on her fishnet top underneath and her 'training' bra as well, a plain black sleeveless top and finally her garishly bright orange jacket that had a blue strip that went across her shoulders. Quickly checking herself in the mirror, she adjusted her clothing and giggled as she patted her hitai-ate headband before grabbing it and placing the gift that Iruka had given her just barely 2 days before the orientation date on her head.

She then fixed her hair and pulled it into her usual style of two ponytails that went down to her hips basically with her cute little black ribbons. "Today is the big day…I won't loose to anyone!" She said cheerfully as she headed out after finishing preparing herself for the upcoming event. Grabbing her blue zori sandals and placing them on her feet, she walked out of her apartment and locked the door.

Naruko then giggled and quickly scampered off to the Academy, all set to do whatever it was that Iruka was going to set them up to doing today.

* * *

He had arrived 10 minutes early before she had, and he was sitting quietly, his own hitai-ate headband also on his forehead. He had graduated at the top of the class. For some reason that blonde girl intrigued him, she wasn't like any other girl, who went gaga over him every chance they had. But apparently she had the lowest score in the class, so why did she exactly intrigue him?

He certainly didn't like girls like that, they were weak in his eyes, and they should be practicing their techniques then chasing guys all over the place. He took note of a few of the class starting to show up, but still the blonde had not arrived yet. Those that knew Uchiha Sasuke knew that he didn't like to be bothered when he was in that mood of his where he liked to ponder his thoughts quietly.

Why had he even bothered to arrive early? Why was he looking forward to seeing that blonde? She probably failed the test, and today was Orientation day for those who had managed to pass the test. It had been no contest for him, he had easily passed it. Suddenly something caught the Uchiha Survivor's eye and he turned slightly to see who it was that caught his eye.

There she was, the lowest ranking student in his class, she had managed to pass this time by the looks of it. Quickly he turned to close his eyes and pretend he didn't have a care. He heard Nara Shikamaru's voice speak up as he could sense Naruko had decided to sit in the same row and at the same desk as he did.

"Huh, what are you doing here Naruko? This class is for those who actually didn't fail the test…" drawled Shikamaru. Sasuke inwardly chuckled as he heard Naruko start pointing with her fingers at her headband, and saying sarcastically,

"You see this, you see this, open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband!"

The Uchiha then heard a thumping sound and then the door to the class suddenly open with a thud, and Sasuke groaned as he heard the two most annoying people he had ever had the pleasure of sharing a class with, next to Naruko of course. Of course they were fighting about him no doubt. He then definitely tried to ignore the pink haired and almost white blonde haired menace that suddenly appeared and had pushed poor Naruko to the floor without even caring about the poor girl's feelings.

He wanted to go help her but had a reputation to save, as being one of the stoic people in this room. He then heard Sakura speak, "Good morning Sasuke-Kun, do you mind if I sit beside you?" Sasuke attempted to muster the most annoyed look in her direction. Then another fight broke out as Ino Yamanaka and some of the other kunoichi started fighting on who was going to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, '_Losers…they are so annoying._' he thought to himself.

Then suddenly his view was blocked as an angry looking Naruko stared at him. Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to stare right into what he thought were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Onyx stared into deep oceanic blue briefly before Sasuke said, "Do need something dobe?"

Naruko growled, "You're not that special, why the hell, the other kunoichi think you're so cool…?" Anger and annoyance flickered into Sasuke's eyes, or at least he tried to show that to the girl in front of him, who had so rudely got into his face. The argument continued with the other kunoichi fighting

Someone behind Naruko decided now would be a funny joke to accidentally let his arm go flying and knock Naruko into Sasuke. What was the real comical thing about this was the look on Haruno Sakura's and the other 'Sasuke' fan girls' faces at what they seen.

Both Naruko and Sasuke were seen lip locked, kissing each other. Naruko and Sasuke's eyes both widened as they came apart after only a moment of kissing. "BLEH!" shrieked Naruko making sick sounding noises as she grabbed at her throat and turned away from Sasuke, Sasuke doing the same to Naruko, he growled, "Naruko…you are so dead…" Naruko managed to mumble, "You stupid jerk stole my first kiss from me!"

Naruko continued to try to get the taste out of her mouth before suddenly she felt a huge wave of bloodlust coming her way, she began to shake in fear as she turned to see a very angry Sakura, Ino and the other Sasuke fan girls looking at her.

"Sakura-Chan…I can…explain it was…an accident…" She whimpered at Sakura as she then heard Sakura speak, "Naruko…you are so dead!" She then smashed her fist into her hand in emphasize of what was next to come. Naruko tried to get away from the angry girls but was basically trapped. Naruko was beaten into an almost unconscious bloody pulp in front of Sasuke and a few of the others.

Sasuke shook his head, and just tried to calm himself down. It had been an accident; he gave a death glare to the boy that had knocked Naruko into him. Sasuke then subconsciously touched his lips; the kiss hadn't been all that unpleasant really. It had been actually nice. '_Now I know why I have this fascination for her…she's not like those idiot fans of mine…she has no interest in me…this could prove intriguing indeed._' He thought to himself as the girls had stopped beating on Naruko and attempted to take their seats as they noticed Iruka showing up, Naruko had a black eye and bruises all over her whiskered face after the rabid fans had finished off with her.

Naruko whimpered softly to herself in pain as she saw with her non swollen eye Iruka sensei showing up. She then decided she better pay attention to the class and not on the revenge she was going to get on Sasuke for stealing her first kiss from her. He was a god damn pervert and she was going to make him pay.

* * *

"Alright class, today you are officially all Genin ranked ninja, the lowest of the low, you'll be put on Squad teams of 3, you'll each will be paired up with a Jounin, an elite ranked Ninja…" said Iruka as Naruko listened while trying to push the pain away.

"Huh…Teams of 3?" She murmured. She then sat up straight after lifting her head off the desk, while sitting between Sasuke and Sakura, trying to ignore the both of them. She certainly screwed up trying to make friends with Sakura by having that stupid idiot in front of Sasuke push her into him. She then listened to Iruka as she watched him pull out a clipboard and then began thinking of who she'd want on her team.

'_I don't care who it is, as long as it's not Mr 'I stole my First Kiss from me'_ Sasuke_, why the hell do girls go gaga over him? He's a jerk, can't they see that he'd only use them…' _thought Naruko as she then heard Iruka come to Squad # 7.

"Team Number 7, Uzumaki Naruko…Haruno Sakura…" Naruko cheered inwardly to herself as she listened to Iruka then say the name she would hate for the rest of her life, "and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruko groaned and hid her face in her hands as she heard Sakura cheering beside her, Naruko shook her head and then suddenly stood up and slammed her hands flat down on the desk.

"Iruka-sensei! Why the hell do you have to put an excellent kunoichi like me on a squad with him!" she then pointed a finger towards Sasuke, not even noticing Sakura was getting ticked off by how loud Naruko had become.

Iruka coughed, "Naruko-Chan, Sasuke is the top rookie and had the highest scores, you on the other hand had the lowest, the reason I put you on his squad, is because it's to balance your individual talents, strengths and weaknesses."

Naruko began pouting and almost mistook something that Sasuke had said but caught the part, "Looser…" Naruko almost screamed and glared at him, "Grrr…you're the damn teme here!" Then Sakura got up and started beating on Naruko's head, "Can it Naruko!"

Iruka sighed and tried to get the class back into order as they all began bursting out laughing at the antics going on between the newly formed Team 7 by clearing his throat. He then went back to throwing out the names of the next 3 squads.

"Class will be dismissed until after the Lunch break and you can all meet your Jounin team leaders then." Said Iruka. Naruko got up and grabbed her backpack she had brought with her and started heading out to the school yard. She had a plan to get Sasuke back indeed for stealing her first kiss and also make Sakura realize how much of a jerk Sasuke really was.

* * *

After the chaotic events during lunch break, and much to the relief that her stomach problems had stopped bothering her, the newly formed Team 7 waited patiently for their sensei to show up.

Naruko was pacing back and forth and trying to ignore Sasuke who was staring daggers at her back every so often. Naruko had managed to pull the prank just perfectly, and also discovered what Sakura had really thought of the blonde kitsune girl, which in a way put her self confidence on the line once again. But it had been funny in so many utter ways too.

Sasuke's shocked face when he had realized her Shadow Clone Jutsu wasn't a regular Clone Jutsu, and she had been lucky that her stomach problems had started because she would have been smooched by Sakura who had thought the 'Sasuke Uchiha' in front of her was the real one. And that was something Naruko did not want to have happen, that would have turned her into either a lesbian or a bisexual. Naruko liked guys, but not guys who were like Sasuke, assholes.

"Would you stop pacing around Naruko, its annoying…!" whined Sakura. Naruko looked over at her team mate for a moment and then an idea popped into her head. A fox like mischievous grin came onto her whiskered cheeks as she quickly scampered over to the chalkboard and grabbed the eraser and then a chair.

"What are you doing Naruko?!" shouted Sakura as Naruko opened the door slightly enough to stick the chalkboard eraser between it. "He's late!" said Naruko, "So this is payback for making us wait…once he comes into the room, SURPRISE!" Naruko said with a giggle as she hopped off the chair.

She then heard the teme speak up, "You expect a Jounin to fall for a simple trap like that?"

Naruko so wanted to punch Sasuke out for that comment but ignored it and then heard Sakura say something that she wouldn't have any part of the prank. Naruko then suddenly heard footsteps and Naruko held back her giggling as the person slowly opened the door and peered in, a silver haired masked man. Then suddenly a thwack like sound could be heard as the chalkboard eraser fell directly on his head.

Naruko bursted out laughing, "HEHEHEHE HE FELL FOR!" She then started pointing as she laughed. Sasuke and Sakura both were shocked and tried their best to hide their amusement at this. Sasuke's thought was this, '_I can't believe he would fall for something like that, is he really a Jounin?' _Sakura then tried to explain to the Jounin that she had nothing to do with the prank, trying to put the total blame on poor Naruko, inwardly she was amused.

The silver haired man then stood straight as he walked in and then spoke as he stroked his chin, "Well my first impression of you three…you're a bunch of idiots." Naruko froze when she heard this weird man who had fallen for a simple little prank of hers. She pouted and the others looked at him with slight dark cloud type emotion thing over their heads.

The Jounin then spoke, "Follow me and we will get started on this little gathering..." The silver haired man then led the three of them out and out of the academy. Naruko followed Sakura and Sasuke out, getting a punch in the arm by Sakura, "OW! Why you hit me for Sakura?" shouted Naruko.

"That's for being a dummy and getting us into trouble with the sensei…" Said Sakura glaring at Naruko. It seemed Sakura hadn't gotten over the fact that Naruko had been the one to kiss Sasuke, not even wanting to listen to Naruko's reason or apology. Apparently, Sakura found Naruko to be a threat to her getting Sasuke, Naruko had so wanted to tell her off in the form of Sasuke that Naruko didn't want the Uchiha at all, but knew she'd be in a lot more trouble if she didn't play the part of Sasuke properly.

Naruko sighed a little and shook her head as she followed the Silver Haired man to the place he was taking them to quietly, trying to formulate a plan to tell Sakura she didn't at all want the Uchiha, more like wanted to beat him to a living pulp. She had been the victim here, not Sasuke.

* * *

Once they had arrived to the place, Naruko sat in the middle between Sasuke and Sakura as their Sensei spoke up,

"Alright, you've all graduated, and all Genin, why don't we get this started off by introducing ourselves…"

Sakura spoke up first, "Huh…what do you mean by that sensei?"

"Tell me about something about you, your dreams, and hobbies, things you like and dislike." Said the Silver haired man.

"Yeah Sensei why don't you go first like I mean so that we understand how this works…" said Naruko perkily.

"Me..? I'm Hatake Kakashi, things I like and dislike…mmm I don't feel like talking much about them, my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies, as for dreams, that's none of your concern…alright how about you go first…you in the orange jacket…" said Kakashi simply.

Naruko blinked a few times as she heard Sakura turn to look at Naruko for a moment to complain about that Kakashi hadn't said anything but his name. Naruko perked up quickly and said,

"Right, My name is Uzumaki Naruko, my hobbies are, well practical jokes, my likes and dislikes, I love ramen in an instant cup, but I especially from Ichiraku's Noodle Shop that Iruka-sensei takes me to sometimes…my dislikes are when I have to wait 3 minutes for the ramen to be ready…I also hate someone very much in this group and his name is Sasuke Uchiha!" She turned to give Sasuke an annoyed look, before finishing, "My dream is…to be the Next Hokage…then everyone can stop disrespecting me and look up to me!" She was fiddling with her hitai-ate headband as she said this to Kakashi and the others.

Kakashi had a slight bored look on his face as he listened to Naruko, '_Well she certainly has grown up into a very interesting child…_' He then turned to look at Sakura, "Alright next…"

Sakura had been taken a little a back by Naruko's outburst saying that she hated Sasuke so much. Maybe she had overreacted when she had beaten Naruko up for that kiss that Sasuke and she had shared. She then spoke up,

"I'm Haruno Sakura, what I like is…" she paused to look over at Sasuke and started giggling like a madman before continuing, "My dream is…" again she looked towards Sasuke with affection in her eyes, "The thing I dislike though…" She then growled this out, "Is Naruko!"

Naruko made a loud, 'What' sound and pouted when she heard Sakura declare her hatred for the blonde kunoichi. She looked at the ground for awhile before Kakashi spoke up, "Alright that's enough…finally…"

Sasuke spoke up, in his deadly calm voice, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke…I don't hate much because there is nothing that I do like…my dream…I don't call it a dream more of an ambition, I plan to kill a certain someone, and then restore my clan to its once great glory."

Naruko was a little shocked at Sasuke's words for a moment, Sakura had a dreamy eyed look in her eyes and Kakashi was thinking this, '_I knew it..._' This didn't deter Sakura's feelings for him though, she still had that stupid dreamy eyed look on her face, Naruko grumbled under her breath.

Their sensei spoke up, "Alright, now that's out of the way we can begin, as of tomorrow Team 7 starts its first mission as a whole…" Naruko continued to listen to the blabbering of her Sensei for awhile. She had a new and very small respect for the Uchiha, he sounded cool in a way, maybe Naruko would forgive him for stealing her first kiss, she would see as the upcoming tasks were being talked about by Kakashi.


	3. Chuunin Battle Royale and Loosing a Love

****

Chapter Three: Chuunin Battle Royale and Loosing a Lover

It had been a long and hard adventure for the 12-year old Naruko, she had met some interesting people, and fought a dangerous battle along side her new friends. The fight with Haku and Zabuza had almost cost her friendship and the life of Sasuke, but Naruko had known he would pull through this whole ordeal.

What had really ticked her off, was that every single Genin in Konohagakure and the Genin of the other Shinobi countries showed up for the Chuunin exams, of course everyone wanted to know who Sasuke was, and not her. It seemed the poor girl was very much hated or no one wanted to care that she existed too.

Especially when Sasuke had his butt handed to him by the freaky eye browed 13 year old Rock Lee, who wanted to go out with Sakura, which kind of pissed her off also due to that Fuzzy Brows wanted to test his taijutsu skills on Sasuke, after knocking Naruko out with one of his special high speed moves.

Poor Naruko had woken just in time to watch Sasuke be sent to the ground beaten almost to a pulp by the freaky guy and then had his Jounin teacher show up to give him a severe scolding for attempting to use some form of technique that Lee was about to execute on Sasuke.

Naruko passed the first part of the Chuunin exam with her team, after a passionate speech about not giving into fear and that she never went back on her word, shouting this would be her new Nindo (Ninja way) while sitting beside the Hyuuga girl, Hinata, who had apparently always looked up to Naruko like a sister, a heroine.

The second part of the exam was hell; a man called Orochimaru, who had left some weird 'bruise' on Sasuke's shoulder, had badly injured Sasuke and her. Sakura had been kind enough and brave enough to watch over both of them while they had been unconscious, which Naruko was grateful, and was shocked to see Sakura had chopped her hair off, to escape the clutches of the three Oto ninja of course with the help and backup of Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and Rock Lee's team mates who had come looking for him, when the boy had not returned to their meeting place.

Tired, bruised and beaten up, the exhausted Team 7 had managed to pass the second part of the Exam without a mere hassle, other then having to fight the Rain Genin. But this wasn't the end of the Chuunin Exams. Oh no, poor Naruko and the others had to face off with someone in a Preliminary battle to bring down the 20 Shinobi that had managed to make it to the Tower in the second part of the exam.

Naruko had cheered on Sasuke, who had almost lost his match to one of Kabuto's team mates. Naruko had become impatient during the entire preliminary matches that went on. Shino Aburame's had been really creepy against the Otonin, Zaku. Naruko was kind of interested in watching her friend, Shikamaru's match against Kin. Lazy that he was, Naruko still called him a friend, seeing she, Chouji and Kiba had grown up being the only people that weren't as popular in the Ninja Academy, as Sasuke or other people had.

Sakura's fight with Ino was very interesting, Naruko kept egging Sakura on to do her best, and it almost had been disastrous for her Team mate, and the battle had ended in a double knockout, Sakura wouldn't be going to the next step as Sasuke would.

Soon it was Naruko's turn, and she was yipping about all hyper like when the big giant video screen had chosen her and apparently she had to fight with Kiba Inuzuka. Naruko looked at her sensei and then Sakura briefly before finally hopping over the railing and landing precariously in a crouch before standing up and heading over to the middle of the ring and took her position.

She eyed Kiba from across the way then looked at Akamaru, "Hey Kiba…" she yelled, "Don't bring a puppy, it's in the way!"

Kiba growled at Naruko as he bent down to pet Akamaru, "Baka!! Akamaru's fighting with me!" Akamaru barked at Naruko. Naruko just pouted and turned to the Proctor and yelled,

"Hey is that allowed?!" Hayate sighed and said, "Yes, Animals and bugs are the same as Ninja Tools."

Naruko pouted more and a verbal fight started between her and her opponent before finally their battle actually began. Naruko had almost lost the match too, she had no idea her buddy was that strong and fast.

She had managed to pull off the coolest trick though; she had turned herself into Kiba and had confused the hell out of him and Akamaru. But not for long, Kiba had somehow managed to figure it out. But Naruko did a double trick as soon as she had been hit, and had turned into Akamaru during the entire ordeal, which had really confused Kiba and made him hit the real Akamaru. (**A/N: sorry guys I'm trying to make this small battle with hers short so I can get on with Naruko having the final battle between her and Sasuke. Gomen Nasai!)**

Naruko then yelled she was going to try to use a new technique that she had been developing (not really seeing she kind of copied it from a certain someone). Kiba tried to stop her but ended up with a nasty whiff from Naruko farting right in his face, which on her part had totally been an accident but gave her just enough time to finally charge enough of her chakra to do this technique.

She yelled out, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Techinique)!" She then created up to about four Shadow clones and rushed at Kiba. All four of the clones yelled out a part of her last name, "U-Zu-Ma-Ki!" As the real Naruko came flying down after jumping up into the air, about to drop kick Kiba in the head and to the ground, she called out finally as she struck Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruko Rendan (Naruko Uzumaki Barrage)!"

Kiba was then sent to the ground and Naruko immediately was called the winner of this match. Naruko giggled as she heard everyone above her who had been watching her performance, applaud or shout out his or her approval. Naruko felt she had got stronger not just physically undoubtedly, but stronger in another sense.

* * *

It had taken her much time to get his approval, but Jiraiya had finally decided to take her under his wing and help her train for her upcoming battle with Neji Hyuuga, apparently Rock Lee's teammate, and Last year's Top Genin Rookiee. With Jiraiya's help, she even and amazingly defeated Neji, and pretty much knocked some sense into his head too, she could have sworn the guy was suffering from some form of mental condition, sputtering about fate and how it can never be changed.

Oh she certainly showed him a thing or two. What she was worried about though was that scary girl, Gaara, seeing Sasuke was going to be facing her in his own match. That Gaara girl really creeped her out as she did for Shikamaru, Naruko could only hope that Sasuke could beat Gaara seeing she had beaten Rock Lee so easily, hell she had even almost killed the poor guy.

* * *

On the other hand, Sasuke had just arrived for his match against the red haired Sand Girl, Gaara no Sabaku (**A/N: Hehehehehe Gaara's a girl in this story :P enjoy it**) and he was really looking forward to it. He had been training with his Sharingan and even learned a few new techniques with Kakashi-sensei. He was stoked and ready to fight now. As he stood in the middle of the battlefield he turned to look at Naruko who had been trying to get his attention.

It had been a long month, for some reason he had missed his teammates, but he quickly hid those feelings deep in the recesses of his mind, he had an exam to finish here. He spoke up,

"So you managed to pass huh…Naruko…" Being his usual self as always. Naruko giggled and nodded,

"Yep…I did, where the hell have you been anyway?!" asked Naruko, glad that her friend was okay.

"Hn…" was his only reply. He then listened to Naruko for another moment,

"Sasuke be careful out there, and kick her ass for us okay?" Sasuke just nodded briefly before heading to a spot and took his position. He briefly had the urge to tell Naruko something, but it would have to wait he guessed, the examiner was impatient to get this match going it seemed, as was the crowd above him. He had been doing a lot of thinking during his month long training trip with Kakashi. All he had to do now, was have a chance to tell her what he had been thinking all this time.

"Battle with Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku No Gaara…. begin!" called out Genma.

* * *

Thing had been totally different after the botched 'Destroy the Leaf' plan that was made by Orochimaru, thing had definitely began to heat up, after the appearance of Itachi Uchiha in the Village, Sasuke being badly injured, Kakashi also by the encounter with Itachi. Naruko had a lot of things to do though, she had learned a new technique that apparently the Yondaime (4th Hokage) had created called Rasengan, and had even managed to bring back Tsunade to help her sensei, Sasuke and Rock Lee, who had been badly injured by Gaara-Chan.

After these incidents had been dealt with, life in Konoha had started becoming slower at least; until they returned from the mission, Sasuke had been injured during their battle with Aoi in the Land of Tea. Naruko had come to see Sasuke in the hospital, after returning from their mission.

Sakura had been there before she had, and was trying to talk to Sasuke offering him some apples or something of that sort. Sasuke looked as if he was depressed. Naruko had just got the gist of what had gone on, as she saw Sasuke knock the plate of apples to the ground.

Naruko was shocked at how rude he was being, not realizing he was mad really at Naruko and not Sakura. Naruko was about to yell at him when he spoke to her as he sat up in the bed, "I want to fight you…right now…Naruko."

Naruko was a little taken a back by his words. She had been waiting for this day to prove to him that she was just as strong as he was. "Alright…I've been ready for this day to come…let's get this going…"

Sasuke smirked at her and slowly he got up from the bed and started walking barefoot out of the room he only said one word, "Follow me…" Naruko did as he said and headed out of the hospital room. Sasuke then went down one of the halls until he came to the stairs where they could go up to the roof of the hospital.

A fight ensued after an exchange of heated words between the two friends, until at least Sakura and Kakashi-sensei had interrupted the fight, Naruko had been right about ready to use Rasengan on Sasuke, and Sasuke was about to use Chidori on her.

Naruko was flung to one side by Kakashi, hitting one of the water tanks on the roof with Rasengan, while Sasuke's Chidori ended up hitting another water tank on the other side of the roof. Naruko winced in pain slightly as she hit the water tank, making a huge gaping hole in front of her.

Naruko managed to pull her arm free from the hole and shook her head to clear her head of the stars she had been seeing slightly, she then got down from where she had been flung and eyed Sakura as the girl came over to make sure Naruko was okay.

"Sakura-Chan…don't ever get in my way again…" growled Naruko softly as she began walking away, trying to calm down a little after the battle. She hadn't realized she had made her friend more upset now then she had been.

* * *

All hell broke loose the next day after this incident; apparently Sasuke had left the village with a bunch of people, no doubt. Naruko shouted as she leapt out of bed, dressed in her blue pyjamas and cute sleeping cap, looking at Shikamaru who had just informed her of this.

"WHAT THE…why the hell did he do that! Alright give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready to go…damn that stupid teme!!" Naruko quickly jumped out of bed and ran around her apartment trying to find some clean clothing.

Shikamaru had left to go find the others along with a now totally dressed Naruko. About 20 minutes after this, they had managed to gather Chouji, Kiba, and Neji to help them, and had quickly set off after Naruko vowed to bring Sasuke back for her depressed teammate.

* * *

**A/N: This part is where I'm going to twist it slightly with my own ideas. Just be warned now.

* * *

**Naruko was now standing in front of Sasuke in the Valley of the End, giving him a cold look, she then shouted at Sasuke, who had just called her his usual name that he always called her.

"SASUKE come back home with me…please, what the hell are you doing with guys like these huh?!" "You really upset Sakura-Chan by leaving the Village." "You belong with us…"

"I belong to no one…Naruko…accept that, the bond I share only now with is that with my real family member…my own brother." spoke Sasuke in a cold voice, as he stared at her, half his face covered with the markings of his activated curse mark. His that normally was onyx, was instead the color of Orochimaru's eye.

Naruko growled as she glared at him with blue eyes that were slowly beginning to turn to the color of the Kyuubi's slitted ones. She then lunged at him and attempted to punch the hell out of him.

"IF YOU THINK I'm going to let you just walk away from Konohagakure, and let you become that Hebi-teme's next body, YOUR WRONG! DEAD WRONG!" "YOU WON'T BE YOURSELF ANYMORE AFTER he takes over your body! You'll be pretty much dead!"

Naruko looked ready to cry at this point, as she stared at him, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He looked slightly in a daze after being hit by Naruko. Naruko felt him grab her by the scruff of her shirt and glared daggers at her as he tried to push her off him and lift her into the air, he yelled at her.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT HAVING FAMILY OR ABOUT SIBLINGS AND SUCH HUH?! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE FROM THE BEGINNING!!"

He then tried to strangle Naruko briefly before she was thrown backwards after being punched in the gut, Naruko fell off the statue and down into the water. Starting the battle that would be determined perhaps by their special techniques.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruko had been fighting for over an hour against each other, and it had come down to them having to release either their Curse mark or in Naruko's case, the Kyuubi's power. Naruko was really upset at this moment, she growled out,

"I'll give you one last chance Sasuke! Come back to the village with me…or I'll have to drag you back half dead!"

Sasuke just smirked, an evil twisted look on his dark purple lips as he prepared to use Chidori one last time, he then spoke up before he launched his attack.

"You want to know the truth…why I hate you so much Naruko now…because…I love you…that's why!" Naruko didn't hear him totally as the blood had been rushing through her ears, as she prepared a Kyuubi empowered Rasengan and launched herself at him.

She shouted out as the two of them collided, "RASENGAN!" Sasuke shouted out his own attack's name as the two powerful attacks collided, "CHIDORI!" And then there was darkness.

* * *

The battle had ended with what looked to be Sasuke's victory, but really Sasuke had lost the battle, Naruko was laying passed out on the ground, in bad shape by the looks of things, bleeding from different wounds on her arms and a nasty wound on her whiskered cheek, from the explosion when Chidori and Rasengan had collided with each other.

Sasuke stared briefly up at the clouded sky as he heard thunder and then the rain came down, he winced in pain as his curse mark began to throb, he fell to his knees and was now staring in front of Naruko's unconscious face. He wanted to kill her now, and end this entirely, but he knew if he did that, he would just be as bad as Itachi.

He instead did something he knew was probably totally out of his character, he leaned down and kissed Naruko gently on the lips and whispered into her ear before he left.

"Aishiteru my Naruko-Chan…please don't follow me…I have to do this, I have to complete my ambition…maybe then I can be with you…and Sakura…"

With that he left Naruko where she was laying, never perhaps to return back to the Land of Fire for a very long time. Oh he would see her again no doubt. He just hoped someone would find Naruko here, and take her back to Konohagakure, that was his last thing he thought about as he disappeared into the woods, heading for the Land of Sound slowly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** So how was that guys?! Sorry it seemed rushed and such, I wanted to show you guys what I wanted to have happen, the last part to this chapter was all my idea. Hehehehehe, Sasuke loves Naruko, Sasuke Loves Naruko! WHOOPIE –LOL- **

**Alright the next chapter will be even more exciting now, seeing from now on it will be my ideas put into the next 6 or seven chapters that are ahead, so stay tuned. And trust me, Naruko will be seeing Sasuke again. Also the next Chapter starts in the Shippuuden Era now, so again stay tuned for more Naruko!**

**Take care all! JA NE!**


	4. Naruko Returns to Konoha Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**** I apologize for my tardiness on this Story's chapters. I've finally fixed the lack of a computer problem, I finally got a Laptop that works and has Word program on it! YAY! So without further interruptions, the Fourth Chapter of Naruko!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Naruko Returns to Konoha, Fateful Meeting**

It had been a very fruitful training trip for a certain blonde pig tailed girl, as she quietly walked beside her Sannin Sensei, Jiraiya, she had missed all of her friends over the past 3 years that had passed by, and she was also excited to get back to the Village. She had grown not just in brains and strength, since leaving Konoha, but also in beauty and height.

Naruko was no longer the small annoying female kitsune girl everyone knew, who had a big mouth and such. She was probably now 5'9 or 5'10, something of that sort. She was certainly curvier. Her hitai-ate headband was different now also, instead of it being on her forehead like it used to be, it was now around her neck, seeing she didn't feel really like putting it much on her forehead anymore.

Her outfit had also changed, from just a plain orange jacket and skirt, to a black and orange sleeveless jacket and a skirt that went to just above her knee, she was also wearing a pair of thigh high black shorts underneath the skirt. A small cute foxy grin was on her face as she spoke up hyper like almost, as they reached the Village gates at last.

"YATTA! Ero Sennin! Come on pick up the pace!"

"Alright, alright, geez..." Spoke Jiraiya, a slightly annoyed look on the Perverted Toad Sage's face as they walked finally through the gates. Naruko grinned as she saw her favorite pole that she loved to climb up to view the entire village and immediately ran over to it, dropped her backpack and applying chakra to her feet, she ran up the pole until she was at the top of it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the village air before shouting.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO KONOHA! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED MUCH!" She giggled as she looked around the village, smiling. She then stopped her gaze on Hokage Mountain, and particularly on a certain Hokage face that was now up there. She grinned,

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan is up there now, wow...that is so cool...hehehe."

Suddenly she heard someone yelling from below at her, "NARUKO? Is that you up there?" Naruko's eyes widened slightly as she heard her friend, Sakura's voice, below her. "Hai Hai! I'm up here Sakura-Chan!"

Naruko then quickly jumped down from the pole she had been standing on, and landed on the ground in a crouched position. Grin on her face, she immediately stood up and gave Sakura a hug. She had missed her friends here so much.

Sakura giggled and hugged Naruko back, carefully, before pulling away. Naruko was indeed going to enjoy this reunion with her old team more then ever.

* * *

Just in the middle of her reunion with Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei, her friend, and now the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara-Chan had been kidnapped. So Naruko had no choice but to go and attempt a rescue mission to bring back Gaara.

Joined by Team Maito Gai, they managed to rescue her, without any other problems. Though Naruko had almost come close to loosing it, and releasing the Kyuubi during her fight with Deidara.

During this entire attempt, Sakura had learned from her battle with Sasori, that there was a chance that they would all be able to see Sasuke again. Naruko couldn't help but jump at the chance to finally be able to bring Sasuke home, and keep her vow to Sakura.

Things got a little out of hand, when she first met Sai, and Yamato-Taichou. Naruko could not understand why first of all, Sai had attacked her, Chouji and Shikamaru when she had been asking around for one of her close friends to give her a hand with her search Mission.

And then, when she, Sakura, and Sai began their journey towards the bridge where they were to meet the Akatsuki Spy that was sent to watch over Orochimaru. Naruko had lost control once more, and had in the end harmed Sakura when she had went 4-tailed Kyuubi form, and beat Orochimaru almost to within an inch of his life.

Naruko felt depressed after having her powers suppressed for the time being by Yamato, as they traveled on, for harming Sakura. Yamato had told her that it was Naruko who had badly injured Sakura's arm, not Orochimaru. And also Sai's betrayal of their team.

Naruko was getting nervous as she traveled along side of the rest of her team. She wondered if she even had the strength at this moment, to bring back Sasuke. She could only hope. It took them though half a day to reach Orochimaru's lair.

At last…they had reached there. Naruko looked towards her teammates as she stared at the Rock formation that hid Orochimaru's base far below. Naruko murmured softly to herself,

"Sasuke…we are bringing you home today! Even if I have to…hurt you enough to do it."

* * *

Sasuke was pissed off, deeply pissed off, at this one called Sai. How dare he mention Naruko's name to him. He had thought he had severed those ties with Sakura and Naruko. Why was he feeling so strange, like anxious. Perhaps he was anxious to actually see his beloved Naruko, he wondered how she had been doing, if she had given up on searching for him, like he had told her before he left.

As he stood above, what was left of his room, after blowing it up with one of his newly discovered Lightning Jutsus, he was shocked at indeed seeing his former friend come running up.

"Sakura…" he said loud enough for her to hear. A look of pure annoyance could be seen slightly on his face as he stared down at her, his hand on his sword hilt.

What he saw next though, his heart skipped a beat. There she was…the one he had fallen in love with, 3 years ago. He was slightly shocked at her appearance; she had definitely grown in height, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Long time no see…Naruko-Chan…" He spoke, trying to hide his fascination for her, by giving his former friends a cold stare. He then took a small breath as he continued to speak.

"If you two are here, then I guess Kakashi-Sensei is here as well?"

He then listened as another person joined the group, and explained that Kakashi was unable to make it this time. Sasuke frowned, he felt a small tiny joy in seeing his former friends, and yet he was disappointed also, he wanted to have at least one glimpse of seeing his former Sensei.

Suddenly, the woman of his dreams, and fascination shouted up at him, her voice had matured it seem also.

"SASUKE! We are here to bring you home! You're coming with us now!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes as he spoke,

"Same old Dobe, how many times do I have to explain to you, that I'm done with the Konohagakure Crowd?"

"I…I don't get it! If you wanted to kill me, why didn't you kill me then?" shouted Naruko, as she began to remember their final battle, a look of sadness in those oceanic blue eyes of hers.

Sasuke then opened his eyes, and suddenly he was in front of Naruko, draping an arm around her shoulder delicately, while the other was holding on to the hilt of his kusanagi blade. He then bent his lips to her ear as he whispered,

"Your dream is to be Hokage, if I'm not mistaken…instead of chasing after me Naruko-Chan, you should be training hard enough to achieve that dream…I didn't kill you then because I decided it on a whim, that you wouldn't have to die then…"

Naruko's eyes widened when Sasuke had appeared so quickly in front of her and whispered those words into her ear; a shiver ran down her spine. His breath was so warm against her ear. She was frozen to the spot, but managed to say loud enough for the others to hear.

"What kind of Hokage would I be, if I couldn't save my best friend…?"

Sasuke smirked, _'Your more then just my friend Naruko, a lot more…but I can't tell you that yet…I still have so much left to do. I still love you though.'_ Was his only thought, as he spoke while drawing his blade.

"I guess there's no way to make you leave Naruko, as I said, I made the decision to not kill you then on a whim, but today, I will kill you on a whim."

Naruko couldn't move as she watched Sasuke draw his sword, ready to kill her at that moment. That was until Sai reacted and quickly rushed at Sasuke, with his small short bladed sword. The battle had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I decided I'm going to make this week's chapter for Naruko, a double poster. In other words, I'm going to be writing two chapters instead of one this week. I finally managed to get a computer that I can work on my Fanfics on. **

**This chapter, there might be a lemon at last here, so stay tuned, Hehehehe. Also the next chapter will be longer then this one.**

**So without further ado, let the story continue!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped! At Last Loved

**Author's Note:**** Lemon Ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Kidnapped! At Last Loved!**

'_Damn it! Why…why…'_ thought Naruko as she lay in her bed, three weeks after her battle with Sasuke. She was extremely depressed; she had failed to bring Sasuke back again. He had become so strong over the last 3 years that had gone by.

She was going to loose him, there wasn't that much time left before the Hebi-Teme took Sasuke's body.

"NARUUKO!" Yelled someone's voice. Naruko sat up, her hair was a mess, and she hadn't bothered to put her hair up or even brush it. She was that depressed. Slowly she got to her feet and walked over to the window and peered out.

Sakura was standing on the roof across from her window, yelling at her. Naruko blinked and opened her window and yelled back.

"What is it Sakura-Chan?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked her friend the question.

"Kakashi-sensei wants you to come see him right now, he's got something important to talk to you about. Come on, stop moping around about Sasuke and get dressed."

Naruko sighed, and wondered what the Silver haired Jounin wanted this time. '_Probably another mission I have to deal with, god I hate Sai so much, he's such a pervert.'_ Thought Naruko.

Sai had been trying to get his hands on Naruko the day they had met, apparently. Naruko was flattered when he thought she was pretty, but trying to grope her in public like the way he had during the last mission, was unacceptable.

'_I swear, if he doesn't cut it out, I'm going to kick him where the sun don't shine, and then...feed what's left of his dick to the birds!'_ growled Naruko as she thought this.

She was waiting for her special someone, and wanted to save her virginity for that special person, that was why she was trying to push away guys these days. They were so freaking horny, she swore. It was funny; they had no interest in her, when she was 12. Now, 3 years later, they all wanted her.

Naruko then walked over to closest and began pulling out one of her usual outfits she wore when she was off duty from Ninja missions. She pulled out a black tank top that had a little gold spiral design on it, and a pair of orange shorts, that went to her thighs.

She then got dressed, placed her hitai-ate headband around her neck and her hair up in her usual style of ponytails, with two cute black ribbons. She then walked to the door and grabbed her black zori sandals and placed them on then headed out of her apartment to go meet Sakura and head over to see what Kakashi-sensei had wanted with her.

Sakura smiled when she saw Naruko coming her way. She appreciated Naruko's choice in clothing these days. Better then that garish orange jacket and skirt she used to wear at one time.

"Naruko, come on silly…Kakashi-sensei is waiting for you." Shouted Sakura as Naruko tried to catch up with Sakura. Naruko nodded and the two of them headed off to find their sensei.

* * *

"Go and find her…bring her here, but make sure you don't cause a big fuss." Spoke a voice, as the person who had spoke, gazed at three other people. "I don't care how you do it, just bring her here, and alive…" The eyes that spoke looked directly at one person particularly.

"Fine boss, we'll go, but why the hell do we have to bring her with us?" the one who spoke sent a leering look towards one of the others of the group.

"Because I want you three to do this, I want to settle something with the one I want you to kidnap, once and for all." The first voice spoke. "Now get going!"

The three people quickly disappeared without another word. The voice that had spoke, came out of the darkness, revealing the person to be Sasuke. The person he had wanted to deal with, was someone he had recently just saw and left, almost injured once again.

'_Soon my Naruko-Chan…we will meet again…this time I won't let you go too far away from me…'_ thought Sasuke as he stared up at the sky, which was now night. Sasuke had managed to survive Orochimaru's attempt on his life, and had killed the White Snake Sannin, for this attempt.

The next step in his life was to complete his revenge. But the first thing he would do was bringing Naruko before him, and ask her to perhaps give him a hand in this revenge plan he had. No he was not going to kill her, far from it. He cared too much about her to want to actually kill her. Plus Kyuubi would not allow him, probably.

Sasuke felt an inner excitement well up in the pit of his stomach; he could not wait for some reason to see Naruko once more. Sasuke quickly took off into the night, heading for the place that his new team, Team Hebi was to bring their captive to meet him at.

* * *

A lot of things happened in the weeks to come for Konoha. Not only did Konoha managed to destroy another two Akatsuki, thanks to the efforts of Naruko, and Shikamaru. The sad thing about this incident was that they had lost Asuma-sensei, in the effort.

Naruko had learned a new jutsu, and also what type of chakra element she had; apparently she was a wind user. She also found out something shocking from Tsunade-Baa-Chan. All this time, Naruko apparently had been the daughter of the Fourth Hokage. No wonder perhaps. She had always looked up to her father, as a hero.

She had been shocked, and in awe, for the next few days after finding this piece of news. Why had her father though, seal the fox inside of her? Was it because he was trying to give her some sort of power? Was it for forgiveness because he would leave her without parents? These were some of the questions that plagued her all the time.

Naruko was on a mission with Yamato, Sai and Sakura, the day they showed up. Naruko had gotten into an argument with Sai, who again had attempted to fondle her chest, when she wasn't looking. Naruko had decided to go off into the woods, to calm down a little.

She grumbled to herself as she walked, "I always get scolded for Sai's stupidities, like it's my fault I have such big breasts, and that he thinks I'm easy because I'm blonde."

Suddenly a voice spoke up, from above her head.

"Heh, maybe he's right…you certainly are cute enough…no wonder Boss wants you."

Naruko quickly looked up to see someone with pale skin, and white hair staring back at her. Small tiny fangs jutting out of the man's mouth, like shark teeth. It reminded her of Itachi's partner, what was his name again? Kisame, something of that sort.

"You're coming with us…Naruko…" Spoke another voice as a big man walked out of the bushes, the voice sounded soft, yet also gentle.

"Oh hell no! I ain't going with any of you!" shouted Naruko as she took a fighting stance. Suddenly someone appeared behind her, and hit her in the back of the head, sending Naruko to the ground and on her knees.

"Shut up and just do as your told, you stupid blonde twit!" Spoke a female voice, the one that had hit her.

Naruko winced in pain and turned to give the woman who had hit her, when hell of a glare.

"Hurry up and knock her out, before she goes Kyuubi on us, Karin." Spoke the one who had been speaking from the tree. "Boss wants her and us back in one piece, and alive."

"Let me do this," said the one who had been kind sounding. Naruko didn't have a chance to react before she felt a pressure on her neck; she then collapsed onto the ground, the darkness surrounding her vision.

* * *

His team had done well; they had done what he had asked them, this had been one of the tests he had put them up to. They would obey him without question, which was good. Sasuke stared at the blonde unconscious woman that was now lying in front of his feet. He then turned to look at his three teammates and spoke.

"Leave us, go and start gathering information for our target, I want to finish this once and for all as soon as I know of his location."

They did as he commanded and left to do their duties that he ordered them to do. Sasuke then grabbed the unconscious Naruko and brought her to a more private setting.

Once there, he laid her gently on the ground, and began tying her hands above her head with a rope, he tied the rope tightly so that Naruko could not get out of it with the rope escape jutsu.

His heart began to pound against his ribcage as he thought of what to do with her now that he had her. He could kill her at any time now. Sasuke bent down onto his knees as he stared at her unconscious face, reaching over to stroke one of her whiskered cheeks. Her face was so soft; he had always wanted to touch her like he was now.

He almost jumped when suddenly Naruko's eyes opened at the touch on her cheek. Oceanic blue stared into midnight sky blearily for a moment. Suddenly realization came onto the blonde's face.

"SASUKE!" shrieked Naruko, "WHY THE HELL?! WHY AM I TIED UP!?" She yelled, struggling to get free.

Sasuke quickly took a few steps back and remained silent. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting his Blonde to have at seeing him again.

Naruko continued to glare at Sasuke, waiting for him to answer her.

"Teme! ANSWER ME?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME?!" She obviously figured it out quickly when Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin had kidnapped her, that it was Sasuke who had sent them.

Sasuke then walked over to her and bending down he grabbed her chin and growled.

"Shut up dobe, I have my reasons for bringing you here. If you keep yelling, I'll kill you right now instead of later." He had her chin in a painful grip, which was starting to show how much it hurt in those eyes of hers.

Naruko's eyes widened at his words, she let out a soft whimper when his nails began digging into her chin, she was forced to look at him; she had no choice.

"Sasuke…" She tried to say in a more calmer tone, "Do you really, I mean…do you really want to do that? Kill me? You've had so many chances already to do that…" She looked at him with pleading cute eyes, searching for the answer in those onyx eyes of his.

Sasuke growled and finally he let go of her chin after rubbing the marks on it that he had left, gently.

"I don't know why…I can't kill you, I just don't know why Naruko-Chan…every chance I had to finally kill you 3 years ago, something stopped me…"

Naruko was a little bit surprised at Sasuke's words. Naruko tried to move closer towards him, as best as the rope that was tying her hands above her would allow her. She then murmured quietly.

"Sasuke…are you…are you in…no that can't be…are you?"

Sasuke blinked, wondering what Naruko was trying to imply. Suddenly he could hear her giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Sasssukkkeeee…" spoke Naruko between giggles, "Your in love…with meee aren't you?" She said in a cute voice, that Sasuke would have sworn he would die, just to hear it again.

"Naruko…" growled Sasuke warningly. Yes he was in love with her, but he wouldn't admit it to her, not even if she forced him to come out and say it.

Naruko giggled a little more, before finally she settled down, and looked at him. He looked slightly hurt at the moment. Naruko had laughed at him trying to confess that he loved her. Naruko frowned and spoke,

"Sorry…Sasuke, it's just…I never knew that all this time, you actually did love me…"

Sasuke pouncing on her silenced her. Naruko was shocked as he did this, and then suddenly she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates when he kissed her. She wished her hands weren't tied at this moment; she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. The kiss was a lot better then the one he had stolen from her 3 years ago.

Sasuke kissed her soundly until the need for air won out, for the both of them. Naruko looked like she was in a daze after being kissed like that.

"Shut up…not another word from you Naruko-Chan, yes I love you, why do you think I was always your rival? Why we always fought? I felt something for you…something I don't feel for any other woman." Hissed Sasuke, as he stared at her, while trying to get air into her lungs.

Naruko blinked at his confession. Suddenly Sakura popped into her head. She spoke up.

"Sasuke…what about Sakura-Chan? She's going to kill me, she's always had her heart set on being with you…I mean…why would you want me and not someone…"

She was silenced again by another kiss from Sasuke, Naruko tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. Naruko closed her eyes and began kissing him back. Perhaps this was his answer to her question.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, but immediately began trailing kisses along her jaw and then up to her ear, he then whispered into her ear.

"I never cared about her, I always thought of her as a big sister…but you…I want you to be my lover Naruko-Chan…"

He then continued trailing small kisses along her ear; Naruko began to shiver at the strange sensations he was making her feel. She had never been with another man before. Maybe Sasuke could…he was making her have a hard time thinking. She couldn't reject him.

She felt something in her belly began to well up, a sort of heat that only a lover probably could make her feel. Naruko let out a moan when she felt Sasuke nibble on and kiss her neck. She then squeaked out.

"Sasuke…I'll give myself to you, only if you promise me two things…one, you untie my hands so I can return the favor, and two you promise me that you will come home with me…as soon as you can…"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, pausing in his little effort to make Naruko beg for him to take her. He was rewarded for his efforts when she said that. He began to think for a few minutes. His eyes closing briefly in thought, before he reached up and began untying her arms.

He then whispered, "I promise…Naruko-Chan…Aishiteru Naruko…" He then claimed her pretty lips with his own, immediately he could feel her hands pushing at his shirt, that left his chest open. He let out a soft grunt, giving her permission to remove his shirt if she wanted it off, as they kissed.

Naruko closed her eyes, and began rubbing his tense shoulders, carefully, as her hands went into his shirt, he must have trained a lot, judging from how big his muscles were now, that she could feel of course. Naruko murmured against their lips, before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"Aishiteru…Sasuke…" Sasuke smirked and let out a soft moan when he felt her tongue intrude into his own mouth. Immediately his tongue lashed out, and they began battling for dominance. Sasuke won in the end, and began pushing Naruko gently onto the ground, his hands wandering down her thin frame, until he reached the zipper to her jacket that she always wore.

He looked at her as they kissed, asking for permission to unzip her jacket. Naruko just gave him a look, and pulled back from their passionate kiss, showing her love for him in those eyes, and trust.

Sasuke then carefully, unzipped her jacket, and began pushing it off, after lifting Naruko up, Naruko apparently was wearing nothing but a black tank top underneath her jacket. Sasuke threw the jacket to the corner of the room, that he had came with Naruko in, his own shirt following the jacket.

Naruko's eyes dilated almost to slits as she watched him remove his shirt, her hands reaching out to touch his corded muscled shoulders, trailing her fingers delicately along the scars that were there. Stopping at the curse mark that was where his shoulder and neck met.

"Sasuke…" She murmured, "This…this must have hurt a lot." She was referring to his Curse Seal. Sasuke just smirked and bent his head down near her neck, and bit her hard at the same spot where she was touching him at the very moment.

Naruko let out a slight yelping moan when he bit her, and hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke continued to mark her as his, sucking on the spot that he had moments ago bit, a large hickey forming there. Once he was finished making his mark, he then moved his mouth downwards, trailing nips and kisses down her collarbones.

Naruko felt feverish, she had never ever in her young life, ever felt this…this loved before from anyone. Suddenly tears sprang to her eyes, all her entire life, she had wanted to find someone who would love her, for who she was, to acknowledge her. Her tears didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke as he heard her make a soft whimpering sound, that was a cross between a choked sob, and a laugh.

"Naruko-Chan?" He immediately stopped kissing her body, just about ready to remove the tank top that she was wearing. He stared into her eyes, eyes that he had found so beautiful. Why was she crying? Had he hurt her?

"I'm okay…I'm…I'm just so happy, I finally found someone who could acknowledge me…for who I am…and…" murmured Naruko was silenced again with Sasuke kissing her gently, his fingers wiping gently the tears that fell down her whiskered cheeks.

Naruko kissed him back and pulled back when he whispered to her,

"I feel the same way my Naruko-Chan. The reason we hated each other, I thought it was just because I always thought you to be brainless, and my rival when it came to strength…but I realized…that it wasn't that I wanted to strangle you to death at times, I just wanted…wanted to make love to you all the time."

Naruko smiled at his confession and whispered back,

"Sasuke…no more words, just touch me, make me feel loved…I want you just as much as you want me…"

That was all Sasuke needed before he reached to her tank top, and began removing the straps, pushing them down her arms, until they were almost hanging off. He let out a small groan when he saw how big her breasts had gotten. They had been small when they had been 12 years old; she was now almost now a full adult.

Sasuke then bent his head down once more and began kissing her left breast. He heard Naruko let out a small breathy gasp; Sasuke grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. He would be as gentle as he could, seeing this was her first time; hell it was his also. He had been tempted on a few occasions before to have sex with another woman, but he refused to touch anyone but the woman below him.

Tiring of kissing her left breast, he took her nipple between his teeth, and gently nipped, licked and then finally suckled on it. He heard another breathy moan escape his new found love's lips, his eyes watching hers, seeing her eyes were so clouded with lust at this moment.

Naruko was definitely on cloud nine, and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she let out small moans whenever his mouth did something wonderful to her. Man did he have a talented mouth. She watched as he shifted to her other breast, his hands going down her stomach, trailing caresses down it, which made her squirm, she was a little bit ticklish.

Her eyes screwed into a look of pure ecstasy, as she felt his mouth on her stomach, tired of probably kissing her breasts, nipping and licking every curve and place there. Suddenly she arched herself upwards; when she felt his hands go underneath her skirt and touched her aching self.

"Sas…Sasuke!" She whined. Sasuke chuckled, knowing this was where she wanted no doubt to be touched the most. He would not deny her this, first though he would have to rid himself of the rest of hers and his clothing.

He then looked at Naruko and whispered,

"Naruko-Chan…help me get rid of these clothes of yours, and mine if you can."

Naruko looked at him with lust filled eyes, and immediately she began removing her skirt and shorts, forgoing with wearing underwear today it would seem. Her fingers began to tremble as she attempted to remove Sasuke's pants, Sasuke having removed the gloves that he wore, a long time ago, during the start of their lovemaking.

She almost fainted at how well muscled he was. The man of her dreams, she had always dreamed that the man she would be with would have a lot of muscles. She began blushing when she saw how large he was below his waistline.

Sasuke watched as she took everything in with her eyes, and chuckled when her eyes stopped upon his, manly package. He was huge, that was all he was going to say. He suddenly let out a small gasp as he watched her lean up and began kissing his chest, her fingers gently touching his length.

"Naruko…it's not nice to tease me." He said between a half groan and a half hiss.

Naruko blinked and continued to stroke him gently with her fingers, knowing he was enjoying her fingers there. She continued to stroke until she felt him push her hands away, and her back to the floor.

Naruko then watched him bend her now bare legs, at the knees, wondering what he was about to do with her, when she saw his head bent down. Naruko then let out a half scream of pleasure, when his mouth started doing things to where she was aching the most at this moment, her back almost arched completely off the ground and into the air.

Sasuke looked up at her as he pressed his hand gently on her stomach to hold her down, his tongue probing her delicate folds. She tasted so good down here, he then began to suck on her clit for another few minutes, watching his beloved one's chest rise and fall like a jackrabbit, as she panted.

"Sasuke…" she moaned out, "That feels good…please keep going, don't stop…" She begged; her hands began digging into his raven locks.

Sasuke smirked and continued to pleasure her by sticking not one, but two fingers inside of her and began to gently thrust them in and out of her, while not letting up with sucking on her clit.

Naruko continued to scream on top of her lungs in ecstasy, her hips bucking against him, as he never let up on his finger thrusts. The heat she had felt before began to pool inside of her belly, then a wave of unbearable pleasure, and white stars behind her eyes. She then cried out Sasuke's name as she came, her first orgasm.

Sasuke heard her cry out his name, and looked up at her. His fingers now soaked with the evidence of her first orgasm. Sitting on his knees, while staring at her briefly, as she tried to control her breathing, he then licked all of her juices off his hand and fingers, right in front of her, before kissing her passionately.

He didn't want to wait any longer, judging by how hard and throbbing his member was at the moment, he wouldn't last for very much longer. He then crawled over to Naruko, bending down he began kissing her passionately on the mouth, sharing the taste of her on his lips with Naruko.

Naruko could taste herself, she tasted funny, but she guessed he loved it. Suddenly she let out a small yelp, as she could feel his hardened, and throbbing member pressing against her dripping entrance. She looked up at him and murmured.

"Be gentle please Sasuke…" "I will Naruko-Chan…this is going to hurt, but only for a few minutes, then you'll feel nothing but pleasure." murmured Sasuke as they kissed for a brief moment.

Naruko nodded and with her help, Sasuke managed to slip into her, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist, trying to help him get a better position for this. She let out a small whimper as he slid into her, it wasn't that bad, pain wise, and it was like as if she had been stung by a bee really.

Sasuke felt like he was going to die from how intense the pleasure of being inside of her tightness was. He slowly began thrusting inside of her; his eyes closed half way, his arms immediately pulling her as close as their positions could possibly allow them.

"Naruko…" "Sasuke…" moaned Naruko. Sasuke then whispered to her,

"The pain will be over…after this next thrust…are you ready?"

Naruko just gave him a nod of her head, not able to trust her voice at this time. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she waited for the next move from her lover.

Sasuke then leaned down and began kissing her whiskered cheeks, trying to distract her from the pain that was about to happen. He slowly slid himself out to just the tip of her was inside, and with a shaky breath, Sasuke then slammed back inside of her, breaking through her maidenhead.

Naruko let out a cry of pain when she felt him break through. Her fingers digging deeply into his shoulders, drawing blood almost. Sasuke bit back his own cry of pain when he felt her nails dig into his shoulders, but immediately he distracted himself and her by kissing her all over her face, giving every place there a gentle peck.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as he stilled himself inside of her. The pain was excruciating, but not as much as the pain she had felt from being so lonely for most of her life. This pain right now, she would bear with it.

She then began moving her hips slightly, to get Sasuke's attention; she was ready to continue with their lovemaking. Sasuke looked up at her as she did this, letting out a soft groan.

"Move Sasuke…onegai…Move!" pleaded Naruko, trying to get him to move; the pain had disappeared.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke. Naruko just gave him a hard stare, which shut him up pretty much. Sasuke chuckled and began moving inside of her, finding his rhythm after a few minutes of thrusting in and out of her, he began picking up his pace.

Naruko let out loud moans as Sasuke pounded into her, she continued to shout out encouragement, not caring if anyone could hear her shouts. She just loved it what he was doing, fucking her brains out.

"Oh…Sasuke! Harder please!" she screamed, trying to meet his brutal thrusts with her own thrusts. She was desperate to find her climax, which was building up once again.

Sasuke complied with his lover's command, and began to go deeper into her. He then suddenly stopped thrusting, for a moment. Naruko began to whine as he pulled out of her. He then quickly flipped her over onto her hands and knees, ordering her to raise her hips.

Naruko did as she was told, and then felt him push himself into her again, her eyes squeezing shut at how intense the pleasure was in this new position he had placed her in. Gripping the nearest thing on the floor, Naruko began to thrust backwards into him, tossing her head back as she cried out in pleasure every so often.

Sasuke grunted and grabbing her hips, his pace began to quicken as he felt his own orgasm build up, he was close, very close. Bending his head down, he began to trail his tongue down her back, sending delicious shivers up and down her spine as he did this.

"Fuck…Naruko your so fucking tight…it's like…god…" He was beyond the part of completing his sentences, beyond coherent thought. He felt Naruko's hand reach behind her to grab at his backside, trying to push him further into her tight heat, he complied and began pushing as best as he could, further into her.

Suddenly he felt her walls tighten around him, pulling him further into her.

"That's it…scream my name Naruko-Chan, I want to hear you scream my name…" He murmured, hotly against her ear as he bent closer to her.

"SASUKE!" She cried out as her second orgasm hit her. Sasuke pretty much came right after that, the grip she had on his length, pushing him over the edge, his body shuddered as he came inside of her. Naruko's body tried to milk every last drop of his orgasm.

The two lovers then collapsed, Naruko on the floor, and Sasuke on top of her. Slowly Sasuke pulled out, his length covered in her blood when he took her virginity, and her own juices. Sasuke panted as he tried to move his sweaty bangs out of his eyes, which were closed at the moment.

Naruko began to squirm underneath him after a few minutes of trying to control both of their breathing. Sasuke opened his eye for a moment before slowly rolling her off and pulled her against his sweat drenched muscled body.

"Sasuke…Aishiteru…" Naruko murmured softly, before falling asleep against him, her head resting against his chest. Sasuke watched her fall asleep in his arms. For once, this felt right.

"Aishiteru…Naruko-Koi." He murmured softly, as he began stroking her mussed up blonde hair gently, kissing her forehead. Sleep was rewarded to him after watching over her for a few minutes. A smile for once plastered on the Uchiha Avenger's face.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**** Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took me forever to finish it. I managed to finish it on a nasty, cold rainy day this past week. I was bored and such. **

**So what did you think of this? I hope I did okay with the story. I hope also this was all to your expectations, the two of them falling in love and such that is. **

**The Next chapter, I think will be the last Shippuuden Style chapter for this story; I will see what I can do all right? Hehehehe.**

**All right everyone that's all for now. Take care and until Next time! Ja Ne!**


	6. The End of All Loneliness and Strife1

**Warning: There's a little itty bitty lemon part in the beginning of this chapter. Just warning ya now guys!**

********

Chapter Six: The End of All Loneliness and Strife Part One

Naruko woke up after what felt like she had been sleeping for days, to something warm, and holding her. Oceanic blue eyes slowly opened, trying to focus. She could hear and feel someone's breath on her. Slowly she turned her gaze towards the sound and immediately was taken slightly aback.

She was lying in Sasuke's arms; naked as the day she was born. Sasuke was also naked. What had they done last night?

Just as she was about to sit up, she winced as a sharp throbbing pain shot up through her legs. She was so sore, and judging from her thighs, still slightly bleeding. Had they? Had he taken her virginity?

"Sasuke…" Murmured Naruko as she leaned over to give his ear gentle love nips, trying to wake him up slowly.

A sleepy pair of midnight sky eyes staring at her, as she did this, and also a gentle squeeze as he pulled her closer to his chest rewarded her for her efforts.

"Good morning my cute kitsune…" He murmured against her lips as he gently kissed her. Naruko giggled as she kissed him back, liking that cute nickname, it was a lot better then being called a moron or some other bad name.

"Good morning Sasuke…" She said cutely back as they pulled away, wrapping her arms around his waist, stroking his back with her fingers.

Sasuke chuckled and nuzzled into her neck gently. Sighing softly in contentment. He felt so differently for some reason. Sexual tension could always be a bitch at times, especially when it came to someone who was close to another. What they had done last night, certainly had put that sexual tension that had built up over the years to an end.

"Sasuke…did you mean what you said…last night?" "I mean that you will come back with me?" asked Naruko quietly, as she stared into the man, who she had confessed she loved so much to, eyes.

Sasuke sighed; he knew his beloved Blonde would ask him this question. He had thought this through, just before falling asleep in the safety of Naruko's arms. And he had come to a good conclusion as well.

"Hai, I meant every word I said, Naruko-Chan, that I love you, and that I would return with you when I am ready. Don't worry about this." He then grabbed both of her hands, taking them into his own and gave them both a gentle peck, while showing all the sincerity that he could muster, to help the blonde calm her fears.

"You have to make another promise to me Sasuke, you have to promise me also, that once you do come back, that you tell Sakura that you have no feelings for her, I won't let you hurt her, like you hurt me all those years ago, with your words. She was in love with you desperately."

Sasuke sighed, another problem he would have to face when he got home, not just the problem that he might be locked up in jail for the rest of his life, for abandoning the village, was a pissed off pink haired kunoichi, who would probably kill him and his poor Naruko.

Sasuke thought of the consequences and figured he would face the Hokage and village's wrath then Sakura's wrath. She had to know, that he never once at all, shared any sort of feelings for her, which he now did for Naruko.

Slowly he began stroking Naruko's mussed hair, finally breaking the silence that had come between them, when he spoke.

"I'll tell Sakura as soon as I can, Naruko, don't worry about her, she is the least of my problems at the moment. Right now, I have to kill my brother, and end the torment he put me through, so that I can be with you, and everyone else."

He then kissed her left cheek once he was finished speaking. Naruko was staring into his eyes all this time. Looking perhaps for any form of deceit. All she could see now, was that he loved her for real; no one had ever had that look in their eyes when they stared at her, usually hatred or annoyance would be there.

Naruko rewarded him with one of her beautiful genuine smiles. She had never felt so loved or so happy in her entire life. She then murmured to Sasuke softly, as she began kissing him again, while pulling herself up and attempting to straddle his hips.

"I love you Sasuke…so much, love you so much…"

Sasuke chuckled and began kissing her back, fiercely and passionately, his fingers and hands began to re-explore her body, stroking and caressing every curve, every scar that was on her body.

Naruko let out a soft moan as she pulled back from the kiss, when she felt his hands wandering all over her body. She then bent her head down and began nipping at his neck and shoulders, her fingers trailing down his chest, until they reached his stomach. She then traced the muscles delicately with her nails, trying not to leave her mark as best as she could.

'**_Hey Kit…what the heck are you doing right now? Shouldn't you be trying to bring the Uchiha back by force?_**' spoke Kyuubi inside of Naruko's mind, having awoken for some reason.

'_Not now Kyuubi! I'm busy…_' Thought Naruko, trying to block off her memories from the nine tailed fox, as her thoughts were distracted suddenly when Sasuke leaned up and pulled her down on top of him.

Naruko let out a loud moan, her eyes clenching shut from the pleasure, when he had done that.

"Sasuke!" She murmured breathlessly.

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned up and kissed her on the mouth heatedly, while thrusting upwards into her, rewarded once more with one of his blonde's moans.

10 minutes into their passionate love making, they were interrupted by a shout not far off.

"SASUKE! We've got…" The voice was that of Karin. Her eyes widened when she saw that Sasuke was right in the middle of having sex with Naruko.

"Do you mind?" Growled Sasuke as he turned to look at her, Naruko's face was reddened from embarrassment as she was trying to hide her face in Sasuke's shoulder, due to the fact she was naked, and also in a very awkward position.

Karin gulped and quickly hid her own embarrassment at the situation by quickly stating.

"Sasuke, Naruko, we are in trouble, Suigetsu has spotted Naruko's teammates heading in this direction towards us, and I detect our Target's chakra not far off from here either." "Naruko's team are probably looking for her at this very moment."

Sasuke grunted and looked up at Naruko for a moment, then back at Karin. He quickly spoke up,

"Karin, go get Suigetsu and Juugo, tell them that they are needed back here immediately, if I know Akatsuki, he won't be alone, he'll be probably with his partner. As for Naruko's team, you will distract them for as long as it takes. He's probably after Naruko for what's inside her; I won't let them take her. Go now!"

Karin nodded her head and quickly took off from them. Naruko was a little surprised at Sasuke's words, was he going to protect her from Akatsuki? Or at least try to?

"Sasuke…we should let Yamato-Taichou and Sakura help us…they could be of some help!" Spoke up Naruko.

Sasuke looked up at her again, and chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment in thought. Naruko was telling the truth, Juugo and Suigetsu might not be enough probably to get rid of Kisame. And he as hell wouldn't allow his brother to kidnap Naruko from him, and bring her to Akatsuki.

He then gave her a kiss, that showed how stressed he was in making the proper decision and such. He felt Naruko respond in kind to the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, before he pulled Naruko off, and attempted to pull her to her feet as he got to his.

"Get dressed quickly, we have to make tracks, we can't allow Itachi and his partner to catch us here, we need to fight him in a more open area. My new team will try to lure Kisame away from Itachi, without that sword of Kisame's, Itachi will have no choice but to go through me to get to you." Spoke Sasuke.

Naruko blinked, Sasuke wanted her to help him with this? She felt sort of honored in a way. Quickly she grabbed her clothing, and got dressed, pulling her headband back onto her neck, as well as her kunai and shuriken holster.

Sasuke was a fast dresser; he had his outfit on 2 minutes before she finished adjusting her skirt and jacket. Sasuke then grabbed Naruko and making a quick handseal with one hand, they quickly disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves and wind.

* * *

"NARUKO!" Yelled Sakura on the top of her lungs. Sakura had become extremely worried. She leapt from a tree branch and landed on a high enough one that she could get a better view of the area.

"Sakura! Have you found her yet?" Yelled Yamato, as the older man appeared on a tree branch not far from her.

Sakura shook her head in response to Yamato's question. She then stared up into the sky; the sky was becoming a dark gray, as if something terrible was about to happen soon.

"If only I hadn't yelled at her because of what Sai was doing, damn it! I didn't realize she was that sensitive!" Mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura-San, it's my fault that she ran off, I should be the one that you punished instead." Spoke Sai as he joined her on the same tree as she was standing on.

Sakura shook her head once again, and turned to look at Sai.

"It's true this was your fault, if you'd have kept your damn hormones in check, she wouldn't have freaked out on you, and I wouldn't have harmed her, right now we better find her before Akatsuki does!"

"You guys aren't going anywhere, but back to Konohagakure…" Spoke a voice; the voice was that of a female.

All three of them turned to see a red haired woman, wearing what look to be very short length black leather shorts, and a white sweater, the girl also was wearing a pair of black framed glasses.

Sakura blinked twice for a moment before speaking,

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell would you care to get in our way to finding our lost comrade?"

"Your lost teammate is fine and dandy, she's with my boss right now, attempting to get away from here before Akatsuki shows up." Growled the red haired woman. "And the person you're talking to, my name is Karin."

Sakura's eyes widened in slight shock, who could possibly be this person's boss? Suddenly someone came to mind.

"Your one of Sasuke's new team members, right? We're Naruko's friends! And his! Let us pass so we can go and help them defeat Akatsuki!" Shouted Sakura.

Karin shook her head, and glared at Sakura, not at all budging from where she was standing, a hand going to her hip as she laughed snootily.

"Sasuke-Kun told me to keep you guys away from him and Naruko, and judging from that order, he doesn't want to see you anymore. Don't worry, he'll return to that village of yours eventually, oh and I wouldn't be worried about his happiness. Sasuke's happy being away fro you." "He told me all about your obsession for him, did you ever stop to think that maybe he loved someone else, and not you? I don't even know why you try so hard to win his affection."

Sakura looked about ready to beat the living hell out this girl. She kept calm and turned to look at Yamato and Sai for a moment.

"If you don't get the hell out of my way, I'm going to make you eat the dirt that's beneath us right now!" Shouted Sakura, her voice sounding slightly different. Sakura had released her Inner self apparently during that brief moment of quietness.

Karin smirked, cocking her hip to the side, her ego slightly swelling.

"Bring it on, Sakura, I've always wanted to tear that pink hair out of your skull, ever since Sasuke told me all about you. I maybe jealous of his new love interest, but I respect her at least." Growled Karin as she pulled out a bunch of kunai blades and began her approach.

"Sai, Yamato-Taichou, wait here, this won't take long for me to make this girl realize, that getting in the way of friendship, is a big no-no to me!" Growled Sakura, as she pulled out her gloves and began pulling them on. The battle had begun.

* * *

"Sasuke I'm tired, can we take a small break please?" Asked Naruko as they continued to try to loose Itachi and Kisame from tracking them down.

"We will soon Naruko-Chan, as soon as I know you and I are safe enough away. Suigetsu and Juugo should already have been engaging Kisame in combat by now. Karin should also be trying to divert Sakura way from here. I don't want her interfering with my revenge." Mumbled Sasuke.

Naruko watched him as he spoke, worry for him, evident on her face. He was scared for her; she could read that on his face. It was true, if he failed to protect her from Itachi, she was as good as dead then. Naruko stopped for a moment and pulled him close to her.

"Sasuke…your worried for me…aren't you? Don't worry; I'll do everything I can to help you beat Itachi…even if I have to unleash Kyuubi to do it. I won't let him tear us apart ever again, Believe it!"

She then kissed him passionately on the mouth, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Sasuke's stress melted slowly away when she kissed him like that. A smile appeared on his lips as he returned the kiss just as fervently. Suddenly someone's voice interrupted their passionate moment.

"How touching…brother, I finally catch up to you and what do I see? My own little brother shamelessly lip locked with the nine tailed fox's container."

Sasuke took a step in front of Naruko, grabbing her hand protectively with his. Sharingan eyes stared right back into Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi…" Growled Sasuke, "It's time for you to die now. I've waited for this day. I've trained so hard, you won't be going back to Akatsuki with Naruko-Chan, not as long as I breathe."

Naruko squeezed his hand gently as she growled lowly, her eyes already starting to turn red and slitted, the eyes of Kyuubi.

"No one, is going to take me away from Konoha, nor Sasuke, I have a bone to pick with you…Itachi! You better be ready to meet your maker today!" snarled Naruko.

Itachi was slightly taken a back. He then began to chuckle, the laugh he made, sounded evil and sadistic.

"Foolish little brother, you think you are strong enough to take me on? It's time for you to come with me Naruko-Chan, to be sealed away once and for all you've caused Akatsuki too much trouble for what your worth!"

Sasuke quickly shouted,

"Naruko! Don't look into his eyes, watch his foot work, he can use…"

"I already know Sasuke, I beat up his clone not too long ago, when his buddies took Gaara-Chan captive! Plus Ero-Sennin taught me how to break Genjutsu." Said Naruko as she gave his hand another squeeze before moving away from him and into a fighting stance.

"Alright then…at least I don't have to warn you then. We need teamwork, so you'll have to listen to what I say, when I tell you, I want you to use that jutsu of yours, your specialty, you got that?" said Sasuke.

"Hai! I here you lover…" perked up Naruko, giving Sasuke a small foxy like grin and a thumbs up.

Sasuke then turned towards Itachi and immediately grabbed his kusnagai sword, unsheathing it.

"Prepare to die Itachi!" shouted Sasuke as he lunged at his brother, initiating the long awaited battle that Sasuke knew and even Naruko knew, that Sasuke had been destined to fight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **_Alright, I guess I lied when I said this was going to be the last chapter, hehehehehe for the Shippuuden Section, sorry but I figured this deserved at least another chapter. So look forward to part two of this chapter next week._**

**_Take care all, and until next time! JA NE!_**

* * *


	7. The End of All Loneliness and Strife2

**Chapter Seven: The End of All Loneliness and Strife: Part Two**

The fight had begun, and not a moment too soon. Sasuke had been waiting for years to be able to defeat his brother in one final fell swoop. He personally at the moment was sword locked with his brother, Naruko having to deal with a couple of Itachi's Shadow Clones at the moment, nothing she could not handle though. Sasuke had managed to get a few nasty wounds here and there from fighting his brother's jutsus off.

"As soon as I get through these Clones, Itachi, you're going to wish you never fucked with Sasuke…" Growled Naruko as she managed to knock one of the Shadow Clones that Itachi used, out. A poof of smoke could be seen.

Sasuke looked briefly towards Naruko, checking on her progress, she was doing pretty well. A small bit of pride started to swell in his heart; his thoughts were interrupted by his brother's chuckle and words.

"Foolish little brother, you don't have enough hatred, your weakness is your friends…especially your feelings for Naruko."

"Fuck off and die, Itachi, those feelings you speak of, are the reason I am strong now!" growled Sasuke.

Sasuke then quickly jumped back and began making handseals, watching as Itachi attempted to rush at him head on. He then called out.

"Chidori Nagashi! (One Thousand Birds Current)" As soon as Itachi was close enough to him; he immediately got zapped with Sasuke's Raiton (Lightning Style) attack. Itachi reeled back and quickly attempted to strike at Sasuke with a Genjutsu.

"SASUKE!" Cried out Naruko as she attempted to run towards the pair, recognizing what Itachi might try to do to her beloved. "Oh no you don't!" Growled Naruko.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" called out Itachi quietly. Sasuke tried to not look directly into his brother's eyes, but it was too late.

Naruko quickly launched a punch at Itachi's undefended back, managing to break Itachi's concentration and also whatever Genjutsu Itachi attempted to inflict upon Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to his knees, gasping for air; Naruko quickly grabbed for Sasuke and ran with him. Sasuke murmured softly to her.

"Arigatou Naruko-Chan!"

"No problem, hehehehe, he tried that trick on me before, and I remember really well what I was supposed to do if my partner ever got caught by a Genjutsu." Murmured Naruko as she finally gave Itachi and them enough space.

She slowly lowered Sasuke to the ground and glared daggers towards Itachi who was rubbing the back of his head briefly. She then heard his voice.

"Well done, I expected less from you Naruko…Jiraiya must have taught you well. It doesn't matter now though, once I am through with my brother, you will come with me to be locked away forever."

Naruko growled and shouted. "WHY YOU…"

"Naruko…calm down…I have a plan on how we can get Itachi…and I need your full attention on this." Murmured Sasuke.

Naruko bent her ear down as she listened to Sasuke's plan. She giggled as she heard some of the plan being whispered into her ear.

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea…" She murmured. Sasuke smirked and then gave her whiskered cheek a peck before slowly getting up to his feet.

"Alright remember the plan Naruko." He said as he took a few steps in front of her.

"Hai!" Barked Naruko as she quickly took off running to the left. Sasuke growled at Itachi as he attempted to distract his brother.

"I want to know just one thing, why the hell did you do this?! Kill everyone in the clan, and don't give me that bullshit story that you had to test your capacity or whatever…because it won't work with me."

"You want to know the truth, my dear little brother…the truth is this, our beloved Clan was going to…what?!"spoke Itachi.

Sasuke smirked as he saw not one but 5 of Naruko's Shadow Clones managing to grab a hold of Itachi, trying to hold him in place. Quickly Sasuke began to make the handseals for Chidori once again, after dropping his kusunagi sword to the ground.

"Good work Naruko-Chan! Leave the rest to me." He hoped he had enough chakra for this. He was rewarded with the sound of a thousand birds chirping as the hand he used the technique for began to glow an angry shade of light blue chakra.

"Say hello to hell for me brother…" growled Sasuke as he launched himself towards Itachi's pinned form. He was fast, very fast; his brother would have no chance at getting away from him this time.

Sasuke then pulled back his arm and struck his brother dead center in the chest. Blood splattering everywhere, including some on his left cheek, a smirk plastered on the Uchiha's face. The battle was finished now.

Sasuke murmured, "It's over…" He then pushed Itachi's body to the ground, Naruko's clones quickly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

He watched as his brother began to cough up blood, struggling to take what breath he could muster. Sasuke had made sure to strike him not just in the heart but also in the lungs.

Sasuke then kicked Itachi's side and growled.

"I hope hell is hot enough for you Itachi, because that's where your going to go…you've lost…the Clan will be restored now…"

Sasuke suddenly felt a drop of water hit him, slowly Sasuke turned to look up at the sky, and the heavens seemed to be crying now, in joy perhaps. Sasuke couldn't tell. Suddenly he heard the voice of his beloved one calling out to him. He turned to look at Naruko; a small smile appeared on his face.

He was about to walk over towards Naruko to embrace her, but fatigue took over for him. Sasuke collapsed to the ground. He only thought of one thing and one thing only.

'_I won…my purpose is finished now. My clan has been avenged… I guess I can start on a new life…with the others.'_

"SASUKE!" yelled someone above him, Sasuke opened his eyes briefly and murmured.

"Aishiteru Naruko-Chan." He then allowed darkness' sweet embrace to take hold of him. He knew it was Naruko above him, hence why he said those words.

Naruko had been shocked and amazed by the ending events of hers and Sasuke's battle with Itachi. Sasuke had managed to beat him though, thanks to their teamwork. At the moment though, she was attempting to cradle Sasuke's head in her lap as it began to rain.

"Sasuke please…don't die on me…I…" She thought he had been badly injured, judging from the wounds on his arms and such. She checked for his pulse, he was breathing at least. Maybe he was just exhausted from using up so much chakra to protect her and himself from Itachi.

She turned to look towards a direction when she heard someone's voice calling her name.

"NARUKO! SASUKE!" That was Sakura's voice. Naruko smiled and quickly, and yet gently lifted Sasuke up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I found him! I got him right here! I could use your help!" called out Naruko.

Within 5 minutes, she was surrounded by Sai, Sakura, and Yamato, Sasuke lying near Naruko.

"What happened? Explain to me everything that went on Naruko…" Spoke Yamato, as Sakura attempted to heal Sasuke's burns and other wounds.

"Well it was like this…and then…" She began her entire story, leaving out the part about how she and Sasuke made love to each other and such. That part was not for human ears.

"That's how I ended up here with Sasuke, he wanted me to help him…Itachi's dead now…"

"And apparently so is his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, at least judging from Sasuke's teammates." Spoke up Sai.

"Where are they anyway?" spoke Naruko, she wanted to personally thank the one who got rid of another Akatsuki.

"They are coming back to Konohagakure with us, unfortunately Sasuke's female teammate, Karin is going to need some more medical attention, seeing Sakura had to get her 'point' across to Karin." Spoke Yamato.

Sakura gave Yamato an annoyed glance, and immediately the color of glowing green chakra soon disappeared. She stood up and spoke.

"I've managed to heal all his injuries, though he's extremely dehydrated and exhausted from chakra use, he should be alright to get him back to Konoha." Sakura then turned to look at Naruko and asked.

"Are you going to be alright to get back?"

"I should be fine…really Sakura-Chan, I don't want to ever leave Sasuke's…" Suddenly exhaustion also took over for the blonde, Naruko just collapsed not far from Sasuke.

The three of them looked at each other and sighed out loud. Yamato spoke up.

"I'll carry Sasuke on my back, Sakura; can you carry Naruko with us? We should get back to Konohagakure soon."

"Alright…Yamato-Taichou, we should take turns though carrying Sasuke and Naruko." Spoke Sakura.

The other two agreed with her silently, picking the two exhausted ninja up, they quickly headed off back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruko was the first one to actually wake up a few days later, finding herself in the hospital. A look of slight tiredness was on her whiskered face. She could hear voices beside her bed; slowly she turned to look to her left.

'_This brings back memories…from 3 years ago. Hehehehehehe, not very good memories but memories none of the less.' _Thought Naruko, a small giggle escaping her lips, as she went to see who it was talking.

Sakura was standing next to a fully awakened Sasuke, talking quietly to him. Naruko looked slightly apprehensive the way Sakura was touching Sasuke's arm and such. Naruko tried to sit up, startling the hell out of both of her teammates.

"Naruko! You're awake! You gave Sai and us one hell of a scare!" spoke up Sakura, her hand immediately going back to her side.

Naruko was silent as she stared into the eyes of her beloved one, giving him a look that was mixed with different emotions.

"Yeah…sorry about that Sakura-Chan! I didn't really mean to scare you." Spoke Naruko, trying to hide the hurt, Sasuke had not told Sakura yet about them.

Sasuke wanted to speak but just didn't know what to say at the moment. He gave Naruko a look that was trying to say that he was trying to tell Sakura, trying his damnest to keep the promise he made to Naruko. Just as he was about to speak, Sakura's voice startled him.

"Naruko you shouldn't get up! You're still probably injured!"

"I'm fine now! Remember? The fox always heals me up pretty fast…and besides I hate hospitals!" growled Naruko as Naruko got out of bed, dressed in only her black tank top and shorts at the moment. Naruko didn't say another word; she just took off out of the room.

Sakura frowned and turned to look at Sasuke for a moment.

"Why does she look so sad right now Sasuke? We should go and bring her back!" asked Sakura.

"We need to talk Sakura, there's something I have to tell you, I made this promise to just Naruko, but I want you to stop chasing after me, I am attached now to Naruko, I never once had feelings for you, what I do feel though for you is the love of a sibling that is all." Spoke Sasuke, trying to make this easy for him and Sakura both.

Sakura was shocked to find this out. What had all happened when Naruko had disappeared on them? Sakura thought about this for a few minutes, taking a few steps back from Sasuke's bedside.

Of course, that was why Naruko hadn't wanted to leave Sasuke's side when they found her and him. Of course! Their rivalry was not really a rivalry, she should have known this. Sasuke was actually smitten with Naruko. She could tell also right now in his eyes, that he wanted to go after Naruko and comfort her.

Sakura then felt something, it wasn't really jealousy, Naruko deserved to be with Sasuke every bit as much as she did, or didn't. Naruko had been so lonely for most of her life; perhaps Sasuke could help her with that loneliness. The feeling she was feeling right now, was relief, and happiness for the pair.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and said,

"You stay here…I'll go get Naruko-Chan and bring her back here, before she does something silly."

Sasuke wanted to say something else but Sakura ignored him as she ran out of his hospital room, trying to find her blonde haired teammate, before she was too late.

* * *

Naruko was skipping stones along the lakeside that she had once, when she was a child spotted Sasuke sitting on the dock. A look of sadness in her eyes as she mumbled softly.

"Damn teme…I knew I should have never given my virginity up to him…he was just using me, lying to me…"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she sat with her legs bunched up, her chin resting on her knees as she stared down at her reflection. She felt so betrayed, even though she should be happy now that she kept her promise to bring back the bastard.

She ignored the voice that was yelling out her name, just continued to cry softly to herself. She should have known this was going to end up happening. She was an idiot, plain and simple.

"Naruko, there you are, come back to the hospital, Sasuke wants to…" spoke up Sakura as the pink haired woman showed up behind Naruko.

"Just leave me alone Sakura, you can have him all to yourself now, I won't get in the way…" growled Naruko, trying to hide her tears from Sakura, knowing how much it hurt to know that Sasuke would go to Sakura now.

Sakura frowned at Naruko's words. Did she really think that Sasuke really wanted Sakura? What a silly person she was.

"You baka!" Growled Sakura, "Sasuke just told me he doesn't want me! He told me that you and he are together now, and besides, I and Sasuke are good friends again, sure he loves me but not the way he loves you now. Please come back with me."

Naruko blinked when she listened to Sakura's words, what did she mean Sasuke didn't love Sakura the way he did to her? This confused her slightly. She didn't move an inch just yet from where she was sitting; she felt a hand touch her shoulder briefly. Slowly Naruko stood up and turned to look at Sakura.

"Sakura…what do you mean by that? I thought…"

Sakura started to giggle at the look of confusion on her best friend's face and spoke as she hugged Naruko.

"Naruko…Sasuke loves you very much, I saw it in his eyes, and I should have realized long ago, that I had no chance with him. Sasuke only thinks of me as a sister. And besides, I don't want to steal the man that loves my little sister so much from her. Now come on, he's waiting for you to return to the hospital, we better hurry up before Tsunade-sama shows up and has a fit when she doesn't see you in your hospital room."

Naruko sniffled and smiled at Sakura as she heard those words from Sakura. Sakura treated her like a little sister? This was way too much for her to comprehend. She murmured softly.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan, yeah we better get back…like I need Tsunade-Baa-Chan on my case about this or that…" Naruko then started giggling her head off, and was joined by Sakura as the two girls headed back to the hospital, and to an awaiting Uchiha.

* * *

"Naruko-Chan…" Murmured Sasuke as the two girls returned to the hospital room.

Naruko walked over to Sasuke's side and leaned down and kissed him, not caring if Sakura was watching them kiss or not. Naruko then pulled away and purred softly.

"Sakura-nee-Chan explained to me everything, so I wonder what Granny Tsunade has in store for you and your buddies."

Sasuke smirked up at her after she pulled away from the kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist as he listened to her speak. He was again about to speak when the three's reunion and such was interrupted by Tsunade's own voice.

"What's in store for the young Uchiha is that he's free to be a Shinobi of Konohagakure once again, of course after 5 months is over with!"

The three of them turned to look at the Hokage, Naruko spoke up loudly.

"What do you mean after 5 months?! Tsunade-Baa-Chan!"

"Naruko! He was a missing Nin, think about it! The council has already decided that he should not go unpunished for leaving Konohagakure, and considering the fact that he not only killed Orochimaru, but also an Akatsuki member, I say he should be very grateful that the council didn't want him put to death!" snapped Tsunade. The woman then continued.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are ordered, once you are feeling well enough to be confined to your apartment for 5 months, and are not allowed to leave that apartment unless escorted by ANBU or by your team mates, you will be allowed visitors during the 5 months of confinement, and after the 5 months are up, you are allowed to take on Shinobi missions once again." "Oh and as for your friends, they'll be welcome to stay in Konoha if they wish, but also will be escorted around by ANBU until I figure and the council figures out a plan to deal with them."

Naruko was more then happy to hear this, the council probably thought that Sasuke had been brainwashed by Orochimaru and therefore gave him this sentence.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama…" spoke Sasuke quietly, his eyes never leaving Naruko's though after saying this.

Tsunade nodded her head and then eyed Sakura for a moment and spoke.

"Sakura I want a word with you about what all has happened during your mission."

Sakura nodded, and turned to her two best friends and gave them a wink and a smile before walking out, promising to catch up with them later.

Naruko turned to look at Sasuke, she could tell he was still exhausted, but also saw that his eyes held a look of relief in them, his fate had been determined, and he would not be put to death for his sin against the Village. She was very happy about this.

"Sasukkeee…aren't you happy now? You won't have to be put to death or banished from the village!" She began to bounce slightly up and down on the bed.

Sasuke chuckled as he pulled her into his arms more tightly and whispered into her ear.

"Yes I'm very happy about this, and to think, you'll never be alone ever again, my Naruko-Chan."

Naruko smiled and turned to wrap her arms around his neck, as she stared into his beautiful midnight sky eyes, she then spoke up.

"I'm glad you told Sakura-Chan that we are together now. I was worried there that you were going to cheat on me…"

Sasuke chuckled and then silenced her by first saying, before kissing her.

"Aishiteru Naruko-Chan…" He then passionately kissed her on the mouth. Naruko gladly returned the favor to him, kissing back vigorously.

Naruko felt all the years of loneliness drift away; she had Sasuke to thank now for this. She would never give him up to anyone, even if the Council had thought differently. She would have fought for him if they wanted to have him put to death, she knew that.

No now, she knew exactly where she belonged, not just in the village but in the arms of the man that was holding her now. She was so damn happy now and very much relieved.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** So Guys! How was that?! WAHOO! Sasuke is back in Konoha now with Naruko! Naruko gets to keep Sasuke all to herself, she no longer lonely either! Hehehehe. –Does the Happy Naruto Fan Freak Dance-**_

_**So give me some great reviews guys for this section of Naruko, tell me what you thought of the battle I put in this chapter, this was what I was planning to have happen in an RP with a friend of mine who plays a very good Itachi Uchiha, seeing I also RP as Sasuke a lot. Also let me know what you thought of the ending to this chapter.**_

_**Anyway, there's only going to be two more chapters to this story and then that's it for Naruko. I just like to take this time, to thank all of my die hard fans who've been with me all the way through this entire story. YOU GUYS ROCK! Continue sending me reviews, and no freaking flames!**_

_**Anyway that's it for now guys; look forward to the next chapter of Naruko next week hopefully. Take care all, and from distant Canadian Skies…JA NE!**_


	8. Hope for the Future The Past Is No More

**Chapter Eight: A Hope for the Future. The Past Is No More**

It had been only what felt like months since Sasuke's triumphant return to the village, his punishment had been served and now he was fully accepted as a Shinobi of Konoha once again. Everyone had been shocked and yet surprised that, Naruko and Sasuke were now going out together.

The bond the two of them shared was the type of bond that could never truly have been broken, not by anyone or anything. Naruko and Sasuke both pretty much broke the hearts of other guys in Naruko's sense, and other girls in Sasuke's sense. Sometimes when Naruko was seen hanging around Sasuke, the girls would always wonder, how the hell the dumb Blonde managed to score such a hottie like him sometimes.

Naruko was sitting, up on top of Hokage Mountain, watching the birds and the village below her. A smile was on her whiskered face, it seemed those who had hated her guts because of the Kyuubi, had became friendlier, no doubt because now that Sasuke was her lover, they didn't want to piss off the last remaining Uchiha or wish to get pummeled by the miniature 'Tsunade Clone' that was Sakura or by anyone that was friends with the Fox girl.

She sighed contentedly, wondering what was taking him so long to show up; she had told him last night, just before leaving his house, after their love making session, to meet her here. He was taking an awful long time.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms, pale ones at that, wrap around her waist and pull her close to a hardened body; she jumped when she heard the familiar voice of her lover whisper in her ear.

"Did you miss me, my Naruko-Chan?"

"Sasukeee!" She squealed, and immediately turned around and pounced onto him. Giggling at the startled look on the Uchiha's face as Naruko was now on top of him.

"Of course I missed you, well maybe not that much seeing I saw you last night…" She said with a giggle, a look of pure love in her oceanic blue eyes.

Sasuke smiled up at her and growled playfully.

"God your heavy, get off…" He was teasing her of course, he always enjoyed their roughhousing.

"Nope not gonna! Not til you tell me why you're late for our date...Sasuke…" Pouted Naruko.

Sasuke eyed his beloved blonde for a moment. He sighed for a few minutes before saying.

"Naruko-Chan, I thought we were through this before, I'm not going to leave you for any other bimbo…I love you too much to do that." "The reason why I was so late was because Kakashi held me up and wanted to ask me when I would feel up to training with you and Sakura and Sai again." "I told them I probably would be ready to do that soon…" "Also I had to go and pick up something for my special kitsune."

Naruko was surprised at this, especially when he said he had something for her.

"What did you get me? Huh, huh, huh, huh!? Tell meeeee! Sasuke!" whined Naruko as she started bouncing every which way around him. Sasuke just started chuckling at the scene in front of him before calmly saying.

"Calm down and give me your right hand, Naruko-Chan." Sometimes Naruko could always try to make a situation turn into a happy one; Sasuke of course knew where she always got all that energy from, especially when it came to making love, not that he was complaining about her needs to go a second or even a third round when it came to that.

Sasuke then pulled something out of his pocket and then slipped a small silver object onto Naruko's ring finger on her right hand. Naruko quickly looked down, her eyes widened.

"Sasuke what is this? It's pretty!" asked Naruko. The object that Sasuke had placed on was in actuality a silver ring with a small what looked to be a sea green stone lodged in the center of it.

"It's a ring, what does it look like? It's a promise ring…a promise that I want to make to you now…even though we are still too young to do this…" spoke Sasuke.

Naruko blinked and waited for Sasuke to finish speaking. Which he did indeed.

"Once we reach 18…I want to well you see…seeing we've been together for awhile now…I want us both to get married…" finished a nervous Uchiha.

"WHA?! You want to…really? Omigod! Wait til Sakura and the others hear about this…so your saying this is sort of like an engagement ring Sasuke?" piped up Naruko.

"H-hai Naruko-Chan, I love you that much that I think I would be ready to do something like that…besides the council is trying to make a decision for the three of us, and when I say the three of us, I mean Sakura, you and me, they want to make the three of us the next new three legendary Sannin…seeing we were trained by the original three…" spoke Sasuke quietly, a small smile plastered on his face.

"The question is, though my Naruko-Chan, will you marry me once we are the right age?"

Naruko looked ready to cry at this moment, she looked so adorable, her lip trembling as tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. She then began to cry indeed, while throwing herself into Sasuke's arms.

"Of course I will you big dummy, now that your staying in the village permanently, I won't let any other girl have you! Not for a moment or a day or a year or anytime!" shouted Naruko between sobs.

Sasuke smiled at her and pulled her even closer to him, lifting her chin to stare into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his lifetime, Naruko was one of those women that only came around once a millennium perhaps, he did indeed love this woman all too much.

"Naruko-Chan, Aishiteru…Naruko-Koi…" he whispered before kissing his dear sweet Kitsune sweetly and filled with passion.

* * *

_Four Years down the Road:_

"Naruko?! Where did that woman of mine go…?" Muttered a much older, 19 year old Sasuke Uchiha. It was about sunset when he decided to go find his wife.

"I'm outside up in my favorite tree Sasuke!" Called out the woman of his desires and dreams.

Indeed Sasuke had kept his promise and had married Naruko right after coming back alive from a dangerous S classed Mission that had almost destroyed their bond. The two of them along with Sakura, had been ordered by Tsunade, to go and kill the Leader of Akatsuki after being inaugurated into Sanninhood.

Which the three had indeed managed to do, but had almost crippled Naruko and killed Sasuke. The two had recovered with in time, and Sasuke had decided a few days after their recovery, he wanted to marry Naruko, he would not loose the only woman he loved dearly again.

The ceremony had been beautiful of course, and very private, Sasuke and Naruko had only invited their closest friends, the Kazekage being one of them of course. The couple was so happy once they returned from their honeymoon of traveling around the Shinobi world, Sasuke's idea of course.

"There you are Naruko, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk…Naruko…what's wrong my koi?" spoke Sasuke as he stood frozen in the spot after leaping into the same tree branch as his beloved wife.

Naruko, his wife, his lifemate, and fellow Sannin, was crying at this moment. Naruko's hand was resting in her lap as she was sitting down on a tree branch, that she and Sasuke had planted together the day that Naruko moved into his apartment 2 years ago, it was a type of willow tree. (**A/N: This happens to be the author of this story's favorite tree by the way!)**

"Um Sasuke-koi, I just found some news out…um…I'm not sure if I should tell you right now…" spoke Naruko, trying to hide her gaze, seeing Sasuke was the type that could read things from people's eyes and such.

"Naruko…tell me what's wrong…" Sasuke said quietly as he took a few steps over towards her and pulled her up to her feet, and gave her a hug.

"I don't wanna tell you, you might get mad at me…if I do tell you." Spoke Naruko, who was attempting to pull out of Sasuke's embrace.

"Naruko…" growled Sasuke warningly, he hated when she tried to hide things from him. Especially someone as close as his own wife.

Naruko whimpered and then said in a tiny voice.

"I went this morning to talk to Tsunade-Sama, seeing Kyuubi was telling me I was feeling different…and…well your not going to believe this…but…um I'm…"

"You're what Naruko? Just tell me…" Concern written on his face and in his dark midnight sky eyes.

"I'm p-pregnant! God damn it Sasuke! This is all your fault, if you'd had just used the damn contraceptive jutsu like I told you to, when we were taught in the Academy, this wouldn't have happened!" shouted Naruko.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this piece of news, why did Naruko think this was a bad thing? To Sasuke, this was indeed a very good thing; his clan would be restored now. Slowly Sasuke attempted to pull Naruko into his arms, a smile on his face.

He then whispered to her gently as he nibbled on her ear.

"This is good news Naruko, why did you think I would be mad? I want a child with you, and the Hokage told us that we had to start thinking about producing an heir for the Clan remember? The day we got married…"

"Yeah but…I'm not ready for this…Sasuke, we are still too young to have kids, yeah sure I want a kid…this…this is all so confusing!" shouted Naruko, tears continued to fall down her eyes.

"What if the baby doesn't love me? I mean what if Kyuubi somehow escapes after I have this kid…" said Naruko, as she buried her head into Sasuke's shoulder, snuggling closer into him.

Sasuke smirked down at his kitsune and spoke softly as he brushed a kiss on her forehead. Even though her stomach was still flat right now, his hand traveled there briefly, resting it there as he spoke to her.

"We'll take those steps together then, and the child will love you Naruko, I know it will…as for Kyuubi, I have Sharingan so it won't be a problem in trying to control it…you shouldn't have to worry about these things, these are things that will not happen perhaps, but I will protect you if anything like Kyuubi escaping or someone trying to hurt you or the child ever comes up in the future…" "You're acting silly Naruko-Koi."

Naruko opened her eyes as she rested her hand where Sasuke's was at the moment and then whispered.

"So then you're not mad at me? And you do want the baby then?"

"More then anything in the world Naruko…now come on we should go back inside, unless you want to stay out here and watch the moon come out?" spoke Sasuke.

This was one of their favorite hobbies the couple loved to do. They would watch the sun set, then watch the moon rise and then fall in the morning and watch the sun rise sometimes. The two of them would always wake up early enough to do this, whenever they weren't called away to deal with a mission or something.

"Um Sasuke…sure, but we'll have to tell Tsunade-Obaa-Chan soon about the little surprise…" spoke Naruko as the couple sat down and began watching the sunset. Feeling safe in the comfort of her beloved husband's arms, she snuggled closer to him and smiled up at him.

"Like I said, we'll take that into stride…Naruko…Aishiteru…" spoke Sasuke, love in his eyes, love for only her.

Naruko smiled up at Sasuke as she moved upwards to claim his lips with her pretty little ones. She whispered back.

"Aishiteru…Sasuke...my love…"

It had been a long struggle for the two of them, but in the end, love had found its way into their lives, and nothing in the world, not Akatsuki, and not even Orochimaru could break these two apart.

The future was looking even brighter now, now that a new group of Sannin had been born, and the fight to bring peace once and for all to the Shinobi world would continue on for perhaps for centuries to come.

**!!THE END!!**

* * *

**Author's End Notes: WELL! Sorry about this guys, but I decided to make this the final chapter for Naruko. I know I know I promised you people an extra chapter, but my muse was starting to go completely screwy. So how was that for an ending? Pretty good? Mediocre what? Tell me what you guys think in your reviews.**

**As such, I feel like crying, I loved writing this story so much for you guys. **

**Naruko: DO A SEQUEL-TTEBYO! **

**Thenarutofanfreak22: I'll see about that…Naruko right now I have some other stories I think that need my full attention on right now. –Sniffles- YOU GUYS ARE SO BEAUTIFUL TOGETHER! –Author starts crying waterfalls, anime style- BAH **

**Naruko: -Eye twitches and attempts to comfort the author- Thenarutofanfreak-Chan? Oi…there's no need to cry about it…-Looks about ready to cry too out of sympathy-**

**Sasuke: Aww man not a bunch of women crying…how…Naruko why are you crying now? **

**Naruko: -Whimpers- Because she thinks we look so good together and…and…if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have gotten a story about the two of us out there…**

**Sasuke: -Sighs and pulls out a Neji Hyuuga Plush doll and hands it to the Author like the way he handed over the autograph to Naruto in the First Naruto Movie- Here…this usually makes her feel better. **

**Thenarutofanfreak22-Chan: -Sniffles and takes the doll and cuddles it and rocks back and forth, before grabbing the couple and huggling them very tightly- Arigatou Sasuke-Kun! I think I'll be okay now to continue with what I was about to say.**

**Alright I think I can get my emotions in check here. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.**

**Sasuke and Naruko: ARIGATOU! Thenarutofanfreak22 couldn't have done it with out you guys!**

**-Smiles at the couple- Hai that is so true you two, if it indeed wasn't for your fan worship of this story, I'd probably have given up on this story long ago, like I did with my Gender bending Kakashi story, which by the way might be making a comeback. –Bawls her eyes out again-**

**Please if you're a fan of my work then please if you all have some spare time on your hands, check out all my other fanfics I've got going and completed, such as my Dark Oracle Chronicles Series' first story: A Night One Would Not Forget (Though I recommend reading my Rock LeeXOC story before you read this one so you can get a grasp for what is going on and such)Also look forward to the Epic second part to it, which will be coming sometime this summer, Loving the Enemy (GaaraXOC, Sand Siblings oriented) Blood Moon (KabutoXOC) my first two attempts at a Yaoi and Yuri fanfic, Twilight (TemariXTenten story) and Broken Wings (NejiXSasuke Yaoi) that is if your into Yaoi and Yuri fics. And my soon to be posted Fullmetal Alchemist story, Serpentine (That is if you guys are FMA fans) and any other fanfics that I forgot to mention in this list.**

**Well this is all I can say for now. This has been an excellent few months spent with you guys writing Naruko. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention one last thing about other fanfics I'm working on, I will be making a Female Sasuke Alternate Story soon, called Midnight Sky and he stars with none other then Naruto in this. It will be a high school type of AU story so look forward to it!**

**And another thing, I've been getting a few requests for a picture of what I think Naruko looks like. So I have a picture of her ready to show you guys, but right now I don't have the appropriate picture editing software to make it look very professional. I had to edit it through paint, after scouring the entire internet to find an appropriate picture that didn't involve her being naked and such. So if want to see the picture, send me a PM and I'll send you the address for you guys to see it. **

**This is thenarutofanfreak22 signing off for now. Until next time guys! Let love never pass you by! From distant Canadian Skies, and to all my fans out there, JA NE!**


End file.
